Nigthmare on Ham Ham street: The evil Ham Kimono
by Small-buttercup
Summary: Can you beileve it? I finally updated! Chapter 14 is finally up. I might even finish the story. Flames will be used to burn Hamtaro.
1. Intro just some author notes

The nightmare on Ham-Ham street: The evil Ham-kimono  
  
INTRO  
  
Note: some of this is from an old Diary. . .  
  
This is a story I wrote awhile back when I was about fifteen at the time. (Oh now you going to figure my age.) Hamtaro just came out and yes even though I was going into my 10th grade year after summer. I was still enjoying animes like Tenchi Muyo, Outlaw Star, DBZ, and the one that started it all for me Sailor Moon. Now Sailor Moon had been bounce around many stations. From channel 12 to kids WB, to USA, to Cartoon Network. Yet it was the most stable on Cartoon Network. The with all the way up to Supers. I was so happy. I would finally see Sailor Moon stars. However, that summer when Cartoon Network was going to bring it back. They cancelled it after 23 of the first season!! Why because they had a new show Hamtaro and Sailor moon was getting to many ratings. A show about a little Hamster who have big adventures. I tried to watch it. I think I watched thirty episodes my little sister got hooked on it. "It's just like Pokemon!!" It wasn't there was no violence and no plot. Nothing. A few little crush scenes here and there but that about it. I hated it. I really started to hate it. The only good then was it kept my sister quiet for a while. She love the hamster. She wanted a real hamster but after much debating against her. She settled for a whole shelf full of stuffed Hamster that we got from e-bay.com and some other online places. Now even at seven you can't find her without one of her Hamtaro dolls.  
  
I wrote this cause I really hated this show at the end of the summer I made a vow to make a story about it before school started. So that what I did. And this is most of it. I couldn't load all the story up. But I got most of it. Keep in my I made little to no changes in it. I kept it like it was. Expect added Author notes in between chapter. I didn't want to make this into a be long story. So I chopped it and turn into a more web friendly format Yes my writing has improved if you look at my Inuyasha story.  
  
Notes: ***A/N = mean Author notes. This is a ten-chapter story. I wanted to be even shorted than that but hey. I figure my Inuyasha one is going be that long. Anyway. Try to read as much as you can and review it up to that point. 


	2. The shop Hamster supplies

Nightmare on Ham-Ham street: The evil ham-Kimono  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Author Notes: Hello in this lovely little story you're may or may not read. (I hope you do read it.) You will find tons of death and violence. I hate Hamtaro period! I hate that show because Cartoon Network took Sailor Moon cause of it!! I then tried to watch but found it rather like a Pokemon reject. No violence, no hamster battles no nothing! I hated it even more then. So this is a story written by a girl who really really, really hates the show and all her hatred it in here. Plus her view on how the show could be like. Oh yeah this contained extreme violence, swearing, and mild to strong sexual scenes!!!! Therefore if you are Under 17 I THINKYOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS!!!! GO AWAY NOW IF YOU ARE UNDER 17!!!!!  
  
So to all you Hamtaro, Pokemon and maybe DBZ haters out their this on is for you:  
  
Chapter one: The shop of hamsters supplies  
  
Hamtaro was having the time of his life. Laura had bought a new wheel thing for his new cage. It was cleaner than ever. No shit marks all over or pissed stained bars. It was super cool.  
  
Hamtaro: Hey look at me Laura I doing the running ham!!! Bada, bada, and another bada. Bada (whatever the hell they say or noise they make when running)  
  
Laura looked at Hamtaro with a smile. As she kept riding in her dairy.  
  
Dear diary: Mom gave me some money for my good grades!!! I got a new hamster coloring book, a hamster watch, some hamster posters and a new wheel and cage for Hamtaro. I also got him some cutes PJ to sleep in. although I haven't tried them on him yet. I'm a little scaried actually.  
  
Flash back:  
  
Laura wondering the streets alone. She spots this new little shop full of hamster stuff. She runs over to it.  
  
Laura: wow what a cute store! I bet I could find a whole lot of stuff in here.  
  
Laura opened the door and step in. something told her to come back out. There was something way weird about the place. The little old man looked up from the counter and put his paper down. He gave Laura a slightly warm smile.  
  
Old Man: welcome young lady! To my humble shop. I just open a week ago. This is the first time today that it hasn't been crowded. I'm sorry but I may not have what you want. (sighs)  
  
Laura: Why is that?  
  
Old man: Oh well when I opened the first day. Someone just yell hey look "a hamster store!" and about a hundred people rushed in here and cleaned me out! I couldn't hold stock and it's been like that ever since. I can keep up with the high demands! I didn't know this place was hamster crazed. Good for lots of profit though.  
  
Laura: yes it is.  
  
Old man: well good ahead and look around for as long as you like. If you find something let me know.  
  
She was already too busy looking at the few things the funny old man had on the shelves and display boxes. Wheels, fancy dish bowls, collars, bows, bells, gold cages, and more. Too bad Laura only had a 32-dollar budget she would have bought up the whole store. For her lovely hamster hamtaro. The old man looked at Laura smiled. Yet then he began checking her out. 'Girls seem too grow faster these days' he thought to himself. He felt some poking too. Damn how that vagara worked for an old guy like himself. (Sp on vagara?)  
  
Laura grabbed a few things and placed them on the counter. Just then this cute pair of what look like a small kimono but could be used for PJ set for hamtaro she had to have it. After all she had the money. But it was locked in the display case.  
  
Laura: Excuse me sir I would like to get this. Please.  
  
Old man: hmm what?  
  
Laura: this that blue kimono over here.  
  
Laura tapped the glass. Pointed at it. The old man's face nearly turned green. Laura thought he may fall over.  
  
Laura: what wrong sir? You don't look so good.  
  
Old man: you don't want to buy that. It's cursed.  
  
Laura: what do you mean it is cursed? It looked cute to me. Look it even has little sunflowers on it!  
  
Old man: Young lady you don't know how evil that is. I thought I got rid of it. But.  
  
Laura: I can get rid of it for you. I'll buy it ok. Please sir let me have it.  
  
Laura gave this sad excuse for a puppy dogface. With tiny tears in her eyes. The old man couldn't say no now. Plus he didn't want her to notice what was going on it his pants. He unlocked the case and placed the little kimono in a box and sat it on the counter. Laura thanked the man as he took her money. Yet he grabbed her hand and said: Old Man: listen beware of the moon with each phase their it a new madness. Never put that cage near the window. Keep you hamster in the dark by.  
  
The old man dug under the counter and got out a black blanket small enough to fit in the palm of his hands but big enough to cover the new cage.  
  
Old man: keep this so that you can cover up the cage. It's bad to let hamster run outside and in the moonlight.  
  
Laura: oh really. Okay see ya mister.  
  
Laura exited the shop slowly and as soon as the door closed behind her. She sped home.  
  
***Flashback ends***  
  
Laura wondered about the little hamster size kimono now. What was so bad about it anyway? Oh well she had to put it on Hamtaro. She opened Hamtaro's cage and he snug up to her neck and cheek. Laura sat him down and put the kimono on him. She had to get her camera!! She took some picture of hamtaro and then turned off the lights and put Hamtaro back in his cage and covered it with the blanket the old man gave her. Hamtaro whimper slightly he didn't like the darkness.  
  
Hamtaro: why are you turning my cage all dark Laura?  
  
She had already gotten into bed. Yet she couldn't sleep with Hamtaro whining.  
  
Laura: please be quite hamtaro I need to go to school tomorrow.  
  
Hamtaro obey her and soon feel asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~ Author Notes. Aw was this chapter too sweet? Yeah I know I almost puked myself! Anyway the real action sure to come. In chappy two. 


	3. A HAM HAM DAY

~*~*~*~*~ Author notes: I would just like to remind you that I really do hate Hamtaro! That soft and fuzzy first chapter is just a warm up. Trust me. Here's the real bashing. Oh yeah and this is rated R for a reason remember. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: A Ham-Ham day.  
  
Laura left of school with Kana as always. While Laura's dad headed off to work. Her mother stayed home. Hamtaro still in his kimono saw his chance.  
  
Hamtaro: It's Showtime at the clubhouse!  
  
And with that Hamtaro did his little down the pipeline routine only this time at the end; a crack in the pipe hooked the back of his kimono. Chocking Hamtaro nearly to death! He clawed at it and was freed. Leaving a minor rip in it. He fell all the way down. And landed in Brandy's shit!  
  
Hamtaro: Eew this is gross. (Wipes off the crap) Oh man today I should have stayed in may cage. But I want to the others to see my kimono. Brandy! Brandy!  
  
Hamtaro called but the old dog never came. He wondered where he could have gone but headed down to the clubhouse making that stupid bada bada noise. He arrived just as the other were having lunch. Boss smelled him coming.  
  
Boss: Damn Hamtaro who fucked you!  
  
Sandy: Boss! Watch you language around Penelope! Please.  
  
Boss: yeah, yeah whatever.  
  
Hamtaro: No one didn't do anything to me; I just had a bad fall.  
  
Boss: A shitty fall you mean.  
  
Sandy: Boss!  
  
Boss: anyway you know where the bathroom is. Go clean. Can't have you stinky up the place. We already have Oxnard doing that.  
  
Boss glance at Oxnard. Which made the poor hamster blushed. Was it his fault he was a queer and the only ham-ham to even look his way twice was hamtaro? Which is why he liked him so much. It didn't matter though cause Hamtaro liked Sandy and Bijou liked Hamtaro. Sandy didn't like anyone cause she was an independent ham-ham. Just then Oxnard let out a fart one that blasted throughout the room. Boss jeered.  
  
Boss: God damnit Oxnard get the fuck out of here! 'Fore you blow the place up. I don't wanna die of toxic shock!  
  
Cappy and Panda took their cue and threw Oxnard outside. Sandy and the other girls sighed. Hamtaro went to the bathroom to freshen up. He cleaned his new kimono as best he could. Laura would still notices he just knew it. The smell hadn't died down by the time Hamtaro entered the living room again.  
  
Boss: No more burnt tacos for that fat bustard! I mean it.  
  
Howdy: Yeah he stinky more then a pack of old dog hairs. (Chuckles at his own joke.)  
  
Dexter: yet another by joke by Howdy. The buck toothed loser!  
  
Howdy: Shut the hell up. You fucking dork. At less I don't need no glasses.  
  
Dexter: I know you need a life and a grammar book!  
  
Well that started a big fight immediately. Howdy with after Dexter like a cat. Dexter bit down on Howdy's arm. Howdy punch Dexter glasses off while Dexter then started chocking Howdy with his own apron. Howdy kicked Dexter in the nuts. Both rolled around the floor with each other.  
  
With all the other ham-hams jeering them on. Sandy had been left with Penelope. She didn't know why she hung out with all those losers. She just did. She saw Oxnard by the river edge looking at himself. Tears were running down his fat ugly face.  
  
Sandy: Oxnard what's wrong? Why are you crying?  
  
Oxnard: No body likes me Sandy. I'm fat and ugly and I'm a fag!  
  
Oxnard busted into tears. 'What a faggot!' Sandy thought as she rolled her eyes. She sat by the poor gay ass hamster anyway and found it fun to comfort him.  
  
Sandy: who said you were a faggot Oxnard?  
  
Oxnard: Stan your brother Stan and Maxwell. They both did.  
  
Sandy: well I'm sure you not one so it's ok. So stop crying. Ok?  
  
Oxnard: But I am a faggot. I'm in love with Hamtaro! He the only one that showed me kindness and share sunflowers seeds with me. Besides he has a nice ass! . Oh my god! I checked out his ass. See I am a fag.  
  
Sandy: well umm ok. so like when did you first get these feelings for Hamtaro?  
  
Oxnard: six months ago! I can't tell him cause.  
  
Oxnard had to stop right there. If her told sandy that Hamtaro had feeling for her he would never forgive himself. Besides hamtaro had looked very serious when he said that. Sandy looked at him like the big, fat, ugly, and queer he was. Unlike the other male Ham-hams Oxnard had a special softness to him. He really was an emotional guy. Maybe emotional challenge or fucked up in the head as some people who say. Oxnard looked deep into Sandy's eyes brown and beautiful they were. Sandy leaned in and kissed the fat ugly ham- ham. Oxnard was shocked and pulled back.  
  
Oxnard: hey I told you I am a fag.  
  
Sandy: so you different and I like you more than the other ones.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Hamtaro stop the fighting between Dexter and Howdy with help from Bijou. She would do anything to get close to Hamtaro. Hamtaro showed them all his big bright Kimono Laura bought for him. Bijou offer to sew it up if hamtaro would takes it off. God how she always wanted to say that. She wondered if it would sound better in French (Sorry I don't know any French so who knows) Hamtaro striped of the kimono showing off his brown and white fur. With was slick from the shower he took. It didn't matter he was a hamster and was supposed to be naked. So Hamtaro and Stan wanted to go for a walk cause they had just eaten. Stan had been sleep till the fight began. Dexter and Howdy were get the cuts and wounds cleaned and fixed.  
  
****Not meanwhile****  
  
Hamtaro and Stan walked along the trails Boss had made to the river. It was a cat free place. Since half of the route was underground. They were almost their still making light conversation when Hamtaro stopped dead in his tracks. Stan slammed in the back of him.  
  
Stan: What the F.  
  
Hamtaro pointed to a Sandy and Oxnard making out by the river. The blood ran cold in Hamtaro veins. Stan started to get tics or something cause he was shakin' and jerkin' in madness.  
  
Hamtaro: I can't believe this shit. My so-called best friend making it with my girl.  
  
Stan: Look at that fucking fag. He is letting her be all over him. Dude their may be humping. Some new position? Ah hell no not with my sister! Let's beat the fuck outta him. Kill the faggot Ham boy.  
  
Hamtaro didn't wanted to watch and he didn't want to kicked Oxnard ass right now. He left in a storm back to the clubhouse. Now he was sexually frustrated. He had liked sandy first and now Oxnard was making her all loose. Would he ever get to hit that? Not now. Hamtaro knew it was time to go home anyway. He picked up his kimono from Bijou without a simple thanks and ran all the way home. He flew back to his cage on to his wheel. He kept running. He wanted to running. He wanted to forget.  
  
Later: Laura came home around 3:00pm like always. She said goodbye to Kana. It was no time to hang out. They had a major book report due. Hamtaro was still busy at the wheel. His whole body dripping with sweat. All his muscles beg for a break. He wasn't listening to them not now, not ever. Laura turned her doorknob to step in only to see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Author notes: Oh poor Hamtaro a little heart broken isn't he? What will Laura see when she opens her door? A dead hamster or a junky room? (Laughs evilly) Find out in Chapter 3 and 4. Please review.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* _ Small Buttercup 


	4. A close call and A not so bad dream

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author Notes: well hi there hadn't given up yet. You what more of this "great" Hamtaro story. OK then here is Chappy three and up next four. (Oh yes I can count mommy) please review afterwards. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter three: A close call/ A not so bad dream  
  
Recap: Laura came home around 3:00pm like always. She said goodbye to Kana. It was no time to hang out. They had a major book report due. Hamtaro was still busy at the wheel. His whole body dripping with sweat. All his muscles beg for a break. He wasn't listening to them not now, not ever. Laura turned her doorknob to step in only to see.  
  
Laura: Oh my God Hamtaro!!!! Finding her hamster panting on the side of his cage. Holding his poor chest.  
  
Laura: MOM! DAD! Hamtaro having a heart attack!  
  
Laura founded her parents down stairs. The quickly rushed Hamtaro to the vet. The doctor took him in immediately. The gave him CPR though a machine and shocked his heart back to life. Hamtaro was under the heavy medication and didn't know what was happen. Laura was in distressed. She didn't talk or smile. She just wanted Hamtaro to live. She blamed herself for buying Hamtaro the new wheel and cage.  
  
The doctors came back with a much relieved report (Makes you want to say "damn it all huh?) Kana who had heard the news and came over. Hugged Laura tightly. They both cried for joy. Hamtaro would be ok. They doctors said he must have been in heat or something when he over worked himself on the wheel. They asked Laura would he like to get him "fixed' Laura didn't seem to understand she looked to her parents for help. Her dad smiled and said they would not. Not today anyway.  
  
They all went home. Hamtaro stayed sound asleep the whole way in his carrier case. Kana was dropped off. And then Laura and he family got home and went to their bedrooms to sleep. Laura carefully took Hamtaro out of his carrier cage and into he clean cage. Only she forgot to cover it with the black blanket.  
  
Hamtaro's dream:  
  
There he was standing in the middle of a sunflower fields. Sniffing the air around him. Although there were sunflowers everywhere he was not happy. 'Was this heaven or was this a dream?' he thought. He felt for a moment he had died. It felt worst then Oxnard and Sandy making out near the river. It was sharp and quick. Then all went black. Wait a minute he could be in his cage! Then the sunflowers again there were millions of them they never stopped. He didn't know where the path ended or where it started. Then a big black cat came from out of nowhere and started to chase after him. Hamtaro ran like crazy. The cat seemed farer and farer as he ran for his life. Yet the sunflowers near seem to stop. There were on each side of him. Never stopping. Then he started to fall down a deep dark void. He kept falling for how long he didn't know. Then he saw his kimono he blue and sunflower one. He grabbed it. Then a blue light came and surrounded him. Which then blinded  
  
A voice called: Help! Somebody help! Hurry. Oh God NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Hamtaro looked around and run where he hear the noise it sounded like Sandy. He ran through a hole. A sharp pain hit his head.  
  
Hamtaro: Oxnard! Oh God. What happen?  
  
They were both bleeding and breathing heavily. Oxnard chest had been slashed opened greatly. There was blood gushing everywhere. His fur was we covered in it. Sandy's cheek was cut and her leg had been cut badly. Then it was all the bites. Marks. Who or what did this to them? Hamtaro began to talk but found no voice. He touched Sandy's shoulder. He knew they would both be dead soon. Sandy let out a loud scream not of pain but of fear. She used her teeth bite down hard on Hamtaro's hand  
  
Hamtaro: Yo Bitch. I was trying to help you out. (He found his voice)  
  
Hamtaro smacked her. Sending her flying off the floor onto the floor. Why should he give a damn about her? He could also tell she had slept with Oxnard. Oxnard who was now dead. Well legless or not. He was going to fuck her hamster brains out.  
  
Hamtaro: You should have loved me and shouldn't have feeling for that faggot Oxnard which is why he is dead now. You broke my heart and now I going to kill you. But first.  
  
Sandy screamed loudly Hamtaro didn't care. He pushed her down on her tummy. He entered her hard, thrusting full force. Sandy cried out in pain. She scream at him to stop but he didn't he kept on going harder and faster. (It worst than then the discover channel) After Hamtaro climaxed. He clawed at Sandy's neck all the way around. It fell off clean. Then Hamtaro ran around the room looking to cause more havoc. He found a lighter and some gasoline. He the gasoline over. With his teeth and claws hamtaro lit the lighter and set the room on fire. He laughed an evil laugh and left. The house burnt down in a matter of hours. The fire trunks were coming, the coming.  
  
End of Hamtaro's dream  
  
Hamtaro woke up. Laura was dress in black. Tears were running down her face. Hamtaro ears started to wiggle around. Laura tried to smile but more tears came down.  
  
'What's wrong Laura?' Hamtaro thought  
  
~*~*~*~ Author Notes: That is for chapter three. Now on to chapter four. Then R/R.~*~*~*~ 


	5. When dreams are too real too feel good

~*~*~*~*~ Author notes: Here chapter four. Don't get sick yet. The party just started. Was it all a dream? Or was it real? What up with Hamtaro? ~*~*~*~*~*~ Small_Buttercup  
  
Chapter Four: When dreams are too real to feel good  
  
Laura: Oh Hamtaro I didn't mean to wake you. Hillary and her family are dead . Their house burnt to the ground the fire fighters couldn't do anything about it. And Kana let Oxnard stay with them cause Hillary was doing a project and she wanted to have Oxnard with Sandy. She really wanted you first but you had a heart attack. Kana doesn't want to talk to anyone anymore. She has been locked in her room all night since she heard the news. Oh Hamtaro this is awful!!!  
  
Laura began crying making Hamtaro fur all wet. Hamtaro couldn't believe it! He had dreamt all that but he was the one who set the house on fire!!! He didn't know who had bloody up Sandy and Oxnard. He got a sick feeling in his stomach. Then the dizziness. Then the sweating. Then the blackness again. Laura had to go to Hillary family wake. She couldn't believe all her classmates where there well almost all Kana wasn't. She was still locked in her room. Most of her classmates after the wake with over to Kana's house but she refuse them. They left their small "sorry for you lost" Hallmark cards by her doors. As they were all leaving the could still hear Kana crying. In pain and in grief.  
  
Boss: Hey! Hey! HEY! Hamtaro buddy waked up. Your cage was opened show I thought We'll drop by.  
  
Hamtaro got up slowly. And looked around they were all here minus Oxnard and Sandy. That when he felt the pain again.  
  
Hamtaro: OOOOO. (Groan) Hello everyone.  
  
Boss: Damn kid you're fucked up.  
  
Stan: Of course he's fucked! My sister and his best friend are DEAD!!! DEAD Boss man DEAD. They ain't ever coming back and we ain't ever going to see them again. Plus you forget he had a heart attack the night before last. Why cause his NOW DEAD FRIEND AND MY DEAD SISTER were busy making out and fucking. But he's that Hamtaro is. YA ALL KNOW WHY CAUSE OXY AND SANDY IS D-E-A-D!!!! DEAD!!!!!  
  
Stan fell over pounding the ground, cussing, and shaking horribly. The other ham-hams watch in horror. Hamtaro wanted them all to leave it was making his head hurt even more. Beside Boss wasn't smelling all that good anyway. Actually Boss was taking a shit right in front of him! He didn't know he missed a whole day either.  
  
Hamtaro: Hey I don't want to smell you turds all day! I'm sick and I not in the mood to clean up. Laura ain't goin' to do it either.  
  
Boss: Calm down don't give yourself a HEART ATTACK WHEELY BOY!  
  
Boss laughed while the others were having a hard time hiding the small smiles on their face. Stan didn't smile he was still in his on world. Pounding and foaming at the mouth. Almost like a seizure and it after effects. They were all laughing at him. The jerks. Hamtaro was now pissed off. No he was livid. It was evening now. The Ham-hams tried to make it up to Hamtaro, by having a potluck. It eased him a bit. But the strange feeling came back, every since he left the hospital it was this burning feeling when he got mad or scared. He didn't know what it was, but he knew there was something eating him from inside.  
  
By evening they all left. Laura came back sleepy. Still in her black kimono. Her eyes were red like a rabbit. She had been crying so much. She thought she may never know how it is to smile again. Kana still wasn't talking to no one. Her mother ordered her to take a bath. Her mother said it would "relax" her mind, soul, and body. Laura covered up Hamtaro cage who just then knew that Laura was starting to undress as soon as she turned her back on the cage he nibbled on the blanket and let it drop on the floor. Laura didn't notice, she was looking herself in the mirror her premature breast. She would have to start wearing a trainer soon. She would be a teenager soon. After sixth grade was Jr. High and then High school. (For you boys out there) She was completely naked as she walked to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and cover herself as she sat on the edge of the bathtub and ran the water. She added some bubble bath. Then took the towel off and closed the door!!! (Ah ha good take a cold shower guys that all you're going to get out of me today.)  
  
Later Laura came out wearing a long nightgown. It was too painful for her to write in her diary but she never missed a night. She had too anyway she might have a nervous breakdown. Hamtaro seemed to be resting fine with his blue kimono on which was snug up against his body.  
  
Dear Diary: Today was one of the saddest day in my life. If you thought last, last night was terrible about Hamtaro close call. Well Hillary and her whole family died just last night! Their house burnt down. With Oxnard! Kana very depress and she doesn't want to talk again. She hasn't eaten all day either. She didn't come to Hillary family wake either. I look inside her room she was still holding Oxnard's cage and was crying!!! I have been crying all day too. In fact I'm crying now. The police and fire chief still don't know what caused the fire! Plus all the sunflowers they had in their backyard disappeared and the back yard didn't even have ashes from the house!!!! I'm scared real scared. I too sleepy write now to.  
  
Laura laid her head on her desk and with Hamtaro by her side she slept.  
  
Hamtaro's dream: second night  
  
Their it was again a yell and more blood. He couldn't see though it was too dark. 'where am I ?',Hamtaro thought. It was creepy, cold, and it was dark. He felt something in his hand but could se it. No matter how many times he tried to drop it. It would let go of him. He must had tried to get it off ten maybe fifteen times. Whatever it was wet and oozing all over his arm. It was quiet now. Too quiet and too still. He felt like he could move again. Finally with only final thrust he struck the thing in his hand hard against whatever it felt affection for. It stayed there now. He began walking. His walking turned into running. He had to get out of the dark. He hated the dark. A voice was calling him nearer. He saw light as the voice got louder.  
  
The Voice: Hamtaro! Hamtaro!  
  
He ran quicker. He had too for some reason. The kimono appeared in his dream again. It seemed to reek of evil. It was mocking him. It was controlling him. It wrapped itself around him. Everything with blurry again. The pain came back greater then ever.  
  
The Voice: Hamtaro! Hamtaro!  
  
He shook his head and kept running. Where was the voice. Where was the light. where were they coming from. Was this another nightmare? Or was it real? Finally Hamtaro bump into a door. The voice and the light was coming from inside. He opened the door there sitting on top of his Blanket was Snoozer. Yet he wasn't Snoozer cause why he was always asleep.  
  
Snoozer: What with that face Hamtaro. You know you're not dreaming. I am a awake and well thanks.  
  
Hamtaro: No this has to be a dream cause I'm at home with Laura sleep in my cage.  
  
Snoozer: Ah yeah your soul and mind might be. But your body is not. HAMTARO WAKE UP!!! Your being control by the Kimono!!! The one wrap around you right now. You have to get someone to destroy it. That is our only choice. You Understand Hamtaro. Think about. Didn't you think that dream you dreamt last night was too real? That human girl named Hillary, her family, Oxnard, and Sandy our dead. And now Boss is dead. You killed him Hamtaro. You Kill them all. You must try to regain you body and soul. Fight the power of the kimono and destroy it. It is cursed!  
  
Hamtaro: Yes but why me? I really killed them. I couldn't have. I mean I was asleep. I would smell of blood if I did. Wouldn't I. You lie.  
  
Snoozer: Hamtaro! Keep you anger under control. Don't get scared if you do you kill those you fear and those you have bad harmony with. You don't get. Well there's no hope for me or the other.  
  
The pain was too great. Hamtaro understood alright. He understood he was in danger and so was he friends. He got scared the pain came everything went black. A scream. Two scream. A cry of pain. Then silence. The darkness took over.  
  
Then the singing voice a soft poet voice and it was singing:  
  
"What is loving with no fighting,  
  
What is good if no evil,  
  
What is life if no death,  
  
What is sunlight if no darkness,  
  
What is dry if no wet,  
  
What is a jingle if no pain?  
  
I sing a song for the beaten,  
  
I sing a song for the beater,  
  
I sing a song for the heroes,  
  
I sing a song for the villains,  
  
I sing a song for the lovers,  
  
I sing a song for lusters,  
  
I sing for all. And all who hears.  
  
What is a story if no ending?" (keeps repeating from the beginning)  
  
Hamtaro: Something about this little jingle. It seems like I knew it.  
  
He ran to where it was coming from. It got louder and louder. He had to make it shut up it was freaking him out. Cold sweat ran out of him. Finally he was there.  
  
Hamtaro: Stop singing now! Just shut the fuck up! What is this horrible singing? Who are you?  
  
Jingle: Don't you know who I am?  
  
This hamster was the weirdest Hamtaro ever seen. He thought he might have seen him somewhere. He had a Mohawk and a guitar. He sat cross-legged on a pig that looked blinded. Hamtaro automacilly (sp?) had to destroy him? No he shook himself what was he thinking? The ham-ham didn't do anything to him. Did he? Was he the one controlling the kimono? The pain hit hurt again. Jingle started singing again.  
  
"What is loving with no fighting,  
  
What is good if no evil,  
  
What is life if no death,  
  
What is sunlight if no darkness,  
  
What is dry if no wet,  
  
What is a jingle if no pain?  
  
I sing a song for the beaten,  
  
I sing a song for the beater,  
  
I sing a song for the heroes,  
  
I sing a song for the villains,  
  
I sing a song for the lovers,  
  
I sing a song for lusters,  
  
I sing for all. And all who hears.  
  
He stopped after singing this four more times. He looked down at Hamtaro who had now clamed now. He was in confusion.  
  
Jingle: I know it's been a long time kid. But listen. Thou must destroy that blue demon of kimono! Nothing good will come of it. You must go to the place you mistress got it and destroy it there. Now it is time to say goodbye:  
  
"Goodbye to the children,  
  
goodbye to the hamsters.  
  
Goodbye to the stars,  
  
goodbye to the sun.  
  
Goodbye to the days of innocent, goodbye to the night of fireflies.  
  
Goodbye my friends,  
  
goodbye my lovers.  
  
Goodbye to my music  
  
Goodbye to my poetry."  
  
With that the spell on Hamtaro broke. The kimono took over and destroy jingle with an axe, inch by inch. It used his pig as a base to start yet another fire. It had a bright evil glow throughout the night. Again the sound of fire trucks. The pain was fading.fading fast.  
  
Hamtaro dream ends  
  
Hamtaro woke up in shock. He was shaking all over. He shook so much he made his own cage fall to the floor which made a loud crash near Laura. She woke up at the loud noise and took the petrified Hamtaro out of his cage. Hamtaro bit down on Laura hand. She was screaming. Laura: How could you Hamtaro? What has gotten in to you. she started crying.  
  
He had to get out. He had too get now. To the clubhouse. Before he made her cry again, and before he killed Laura. Man he's life was fucked now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Author notes: Whoa this was an intense chapter! So many deaths so little time. (laughs) Oh well now for chapters five and six. Which should take a day or two. Yep and it get more violent. Oh well please review the story thus Far.~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Author notes: Well, well if you could stomach chapter three and four. You may have a chance at getting past five and six now. So Hamtaro know what happening but what will he do about it? Find out just below. 


	6. A ham in need is a ham in deed

Chapter five: A Ham in need is a ham in deed.  
  
Hamtaro ran all to the clubhouse. thought park, he stopped. Up above there was police tape. Down where Hamtaro was nothing. There was nothing but dust and ashes. No clubhouse, no flowers, no trees, and no nothing. Gone it was all gone. The other ham-hams surprised him. When Bijou called out his name he must have jumped ten feet.  
  
Bijou: Hamtaro what the matter? please tell me.  
  
Hamtaro hated the way Bijou looked at him. It was like her eyes saw though his soul, his heart and down in the very depths of himself. He always knew Bijou liked him actually loved him. More than Sandy did or any other girl ham did. He felt so clam just looking at her. he never dared look at her before because Boss had liked her. He didn't want to get his ass kicked by Boss. BOSS WAS BOSS. Right. He had to be dreaming the whole thing last night but no. Look the whole place was gone black ashes and dust filled the area. Where the used to play and make merry. It was all gone.  
  
Maxwell: I can't believe Boss and Snoozer are dead. And Auntie Viv was coming. Then there was another Hamster. They one who helped us at the mall, when Hamtaro lost Laura's gift, Jingle. His pet pig was half eaten too!  
  
Howdy: Our whole Clubhouse is destroy. How could a fire happen and Boss not have time to react. Snoozer may be a sleepy-ham but even he would have gotten up by then. This is so scary it's almost like someone or something is out to get us.  
  
Dexter: For once Howdy you're right. It does seem odd. And how did Jingle get involve in it? He should had been miles away. This is too weird.  
  
Cappy: well I been watching a lot of gansta flicks and yo check this shit out. I think some gansta hams are trying to ride us out this hood. Like whoa. Gotta act like ya know.  
  
Panda: Fo' sho ham man. We got to get a couple of A-K's if we're going get out of this bull shit. Plus we got to all stick together. Cause peep this shit ham hams. Ain't no one gonna bust caps in our fellow hams ass. We gotta find the motherfuckers doing this and blow their motherfucking caps off. ya up Cappy  
  
Cappy: Fo' sho man. Fo' sho man.  
  
Stan: OK can anyone translate what these two wanna be wanstas just said cuz I'm so fucking lost. Right now. My head hurts.**A/N (HA HA see kids if you don't know the flow don't try to flow.) **  
  
Dexter: Basically Cappy and Panda think this is some kind of Mafia related thing. That happens to affect us hamsters. They want all of us to how do you say, "have each other backs" and take up arms and protect ourselves.  
  
Cappy and Panda: Fo' sho that what it is man. Dex you da best!  
  
Hamtaro was fast asleep in Bijou's lap. He felt so peaceful and clam. Nothing could hurt him. He had left the kimono at his house. so there wasn't any fear of hurting his friends. If it wasn't all just a bad dream. A long, long, and even longer lasting nightmare.  
  
Bijou: I am going to take Hamtaro home with me tonight.  
  
Pashmina: I'm going with you Bijou and so is Penelope.  
  
Bijou: Ve thinks Hamtaro is still sick. He simply can't go home now. Look he has what you call a fever no?  
  
Pashmina: Yes he does and pale too. Look brown and white coat is all dim too.  
  
Bijou: We should carry him home.  
  
So the girls ham carried Hamtaro to Bijou house. It had started to rain too. Their fur were soaking wet. So it took longer walk home. Little did they know the Kimono was waiting for them. The girls stayed near Hamtaro all night. Bijou was snug up to Hamtaro. While Penelope and Pashmina slept in Bijou fancy cage. It was trimmed in gold and silver. Pashmina notice a blue kimono on the far side of the cage. She was too sleepy to ask how did Hamtaro's kimono get all the way over here. She had Penelope in her arms as those two continued to snore. Bijou however, was loving the fact that for the first time in her life she got to hold Hamtaro in her arms. She wipes the sweat off his forehead with her bows. 'I'll never let Maria wash these again,' Bijou thought to herself as she sniffed them. She loved the way Hamtaro scent it was so strong and sexy. She began to sing:  
  
"As I close my eyes, I start thinkin' things Is this love real love And all it brings?  
  
As I close my eyes, Only you I see, With another Ham, This is killin' me.  
  
I am your ham, But only when you're lonely. If I was to bounce, that's when you'll want me."  
  
She sung this a few times, stroking Hamtaro's slightly warm head. ***A/N (Remember that song "only when your lonely" it's by Ginuwine's first album.) ***  
  
Hamtaro dream: Night three  
  
The kimono!? It was there on him! But how? How did it find him he wasn't at home? It was freaking him out. It got tighter and tighter making his eyes bug out.  
  
Hamtaro: God damnit that it. Fuck this shit. Hamtaro use all his strength in his claws to rips the kimono. You ain't gonna win this time. I'll destroy you before you kill anymore of my friends and family.  
  
It was too late the power of the kimono had taken him up in the air. Out of Bijou's sleeping arms. He flew high in the sky. Needless to say Hamtaro had to stop fighting it least he wanted to fall from about fifty feet in the air! He closed his eyes and hoped for the best. The kimono picked up speed and then dropped down in a bush. Down a hill. Hamtaro rolled all the way down. The kimono still had that same bright evil glow about it. While the rest of his body was cut and dirty. The kimono stayed the same.  
  
Suddenly all the bright evil light from the kimono flew off and swirl in the sky above Hamtaro's head. Then it blasted a cat near by. Only nothing seemed wrong with the cat. Hamtaro grew tense, did the cat see him. At first it didn't have any idea that Hamtaro was near. Had it lost it sense of smell and sight?  
  
Strangely enough that cat looked at Hamtaro with an evil grin, hamtaro felt like running but was stuck, like a deer in between life and headlights. The cat just sneer at him and licked it lips and sat down. It continued to stare. It was so dark and ugly. Finally the cat talked!  
  
Cat: You think you can destroy me?  
  
Hamtaro: what?  
  
Cat: You don't get it. I'm apart of you now. I can control you.  
  
Hamtaro: ??  
  
Cat: You dumbass! I am not what I appear look past the cat! Hamtaro got it now. The Kimono had used the cat for it's message! Oh shit. He had thought.  
  
Cat: I can see by your dumb stricken face you get it now. Listen we kill cause we have to kill. Humans and other hamster or what you people here call Ham-Hams are worthless.  
  
Hamtaro: They're my friends and family. They're not worthless!!! How dare you I will destroy you.  
  
Cat: You cannot and will not. To destroy me would destroy you. We are one now Hamster boy. Too long I have waited . . .  
  
~*~*~*~ Author notes: What was the cat I mean kimono waiting for? Find out in chapter six. Things are going to get ugly . . . ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ -Small- buttercup  
  
~*~*~*~ Author random Notes: Welcome to this blood chilling hamster tale I don't know about you people out there, but I had started writing this story cause I hate old horror movies (hence the title) and Hamtaro. Yet now I getting scared of the things. My sister left one of the stuffed dolls in my room at night. I screamed and kicked it! I was freaked out. I think it was Oxnard! I think. The doll had crooked eye and everything. I mean regardless the dolls they make for Hamtaro are already creepy look. When I went to put her Oxnard doll away. There was Hamtaro! With a freakin' blue towel around it! I think my heart skip beats. Too much déjà vu!!! I think I threw Oxnard at Hamtaro and slam her door. And locked mine. (which is way I don't like to be grounded but with a sister like mines it's kinda hard) Anyway. Here's chapter six: 


	7. The legend of the blue kimono!

Chapter six: The legend of the blue Kimono!!!! Plus more death after love.  
  
Recap: (for those of us with a short memory problem)  
  
Hamtaro got it now. The Kimono had used the cat for its message! Oh shit. He had thought.  
  
Cat: I can see by your dumb stricken face you get it now. Listen we kill cause we have to kill. Humans and other hamster or what you people here call Ham-Hams are worthless.  
  
Hamtaro: They're my friends and family. They're not worthless!!! How dare you I will destroy you.  
  
Cat: You cannot and will not. To destroy me would destroy you. We are one now Hamster boy. Too long I have waited . . .  
  
Hamtaro: waited for what you fucking evil thing?  
  
Cat: shut the hell up and listen cause it's story time fucking pallet boy.  
  
Cat: A long time centuries ago. I was a Hamster of a wealthy noble man. Who name was Sir. Williams the IV. He was a kind and gentle man. I had everything a hamster would want. Plus more. He named me Herbert. However, when he died I was taken out into the streets. Day after day, children on the street would kick me around. You be for a throw able ball. Cats would claw me. Of course I tired to go to field hamsters. The rejected me, laugh at me, and beat me. The girl hamster I used to love was there she had left when her mistress had gotten married. She was there with my rival Robert. There were married. They had a litter of their own! I was heartbroken! The other hamster beat me more as I started running. I never saw that horse coming. It was over in a flash. I died wearing this the blue Kimono the last thing my master gave too me. When he went to Japan. Now I been traveling throughout the ages of time. To kill and destroy humans and hamsters. I'm just seeking vengeance against all hams and men! The evil kimono laughed. Hamtaro screamed some insanities at it. Then the light. That evil glowing light. It blasted back to Hamtaro. It carried him back into Bijou's arms.  
  
Hamtaro's dream ends  
  
Bijou woke up to Hamtaro change in weight. She smiled gently at him. The other two were still asleep since it was still early in the night. She was embarrassed that she had fallen asleep herself. She shook it off.  
  
Bijou: Your gaining you weight back aren't you. Hamtaro you seems different what wrong? How are you feeling?  
  
Hamtaro: Nothing Bijou. Would you sing that song you were singing when I was resting please?  
  
Bijou: Anything for you Hamtaro:  
  
"As I close my eyes, I start thinkin' things Is this love real love, And all it brings?  
  
As I close my eyes, Only you I see, With another Ham, This is killin' me.  
  
I am your ham, But only when you're lonely. If I was to bounce, that's when you'll want me."  
  
She sung this a few a few times. Hamtaro little paw slide into her's as they started to kissing. Bijou furs was soft and smell like rosebud.  
  
Hamtaro: Don't be lonely cause I'm do love you. I couldn't choose between you and Sandy therefore I chose to be quiet about the whole thing.  
  
Bijou: Really? You wanted both of us?  
  
Hamtaro: Yes my dearest Bijou. I have always loved you. The thing I loved most about you are your eyes.  
  
Bijou: Oh Hamtaro!  
  
Bijou cried happy tears. As Hamtaro lifted he and they went into living of the house. Bijou's human Maria were in her parents bedroom. She had been scared of losing them in a fire. Bijou had told Hamtaro. Hamtaro kissed her tears off her face. He wanted her badly.  
  
Hamtaro: Ready Bijou.  
  
Bijou: Yes Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro made love to Bijou gently and slowly. He knew it was their first time. It lasted for a long, long time. Bijou moan and groan as they climaxed. She called out his name and everything. (Mating hamsters ugh! You can puke if you want.) Afterwards they fell asleep in each other arms.  
  
Hamtaro Dream: later that night.  
  
Hamtaro: What? Oh God NO! What have I done?  
  
Voice: we killed her. Duh. Poor thing. Choked to death with her own ribbons isn't that a shame.  
  
Hamtaro: You fucking psycho!! How you make me do it. I loved her!  
  
Voice: Of course we all love and lost. So what get over it. Now time to kill the others and burn down all traces.  
  
Hamtaro looked in the mirror. The reflections of him and Bijou was there. Bijou face was cold and blue. Much bluer than her ribbon. He remember a song he heard.  
  
Blue blue ribbon in her hair,  
  
She's so sure I'm standing there,  
  
Sad eyes never lie, sad eyes,  
  
Never lie.  
  
Hamtaro started sobbing over her body. Kissing it. She was so cold and death. she was empty and he was the one who did it. It hurt. It hurt so much.  
  
Voice: What the hell your problem. Don't make it worst for yourself kid. The night is still young. I told you I'm a part if you. look in the mirror face the mirror.  
  
Hamtaro: what about it fucker?  
  
Hamtaro look and saw himself. ****A/n (This is things will get weird just remember Hamtaro is talking to his reflection in the mirror. Well the darkness in him. I make Hamtaro A= good side and Hamtaro B=bad side so you won't get to confused)  
  
Hamtaro A: What about it fucker.  
  
Hamtaro B: who are you callin a fucker? We both are fuckers cause we are one.  
  
Hamtaro A: No I will destroy you and myself if I have to.  
  
Hamtaro B: You don't have the guts Hamster boy.  
  
Hamtaro bit down into his arm. Of course he let out a yell.  
  
Hamtaro B: you dumbass you gonna pay for this!  
  
Hamtaro: NO! Not the pain. Not more pain.  
  
It was too late the pain too over his whole body. The evil in Hamtaro came. It had collected the items of all the murdered Ham-hams. Sandy's ribbon wind thing, Oxnard's sunflower seed, Boss' hat, Snoozer's blanket, and Jingle's guitar. Now it took off Bijou Ribbons. And out it in the pile. He went back up stairs. It was taking over. More slaughters, more blood, more tears. Would ever be able to destroy the evil within himself?  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Author Notes: Whew that was creepy. Hope that last part wasn't too confusing anyway just thing of Spider-man and the sense when the Green Goblin came out of Harry Osborne. (I think that his name) In the mirror to himself. So just picture Hamtaro doing that. With a voice change when he talking evil. Oh well now for chapters seven and eight. See ya then.~*~*~*~*~*~* -Small_buttercup 


	8. Mirrors don't lie I'll fight before I'll...

Chapter seven: Mirrors don't lie. I'll fight before I die.  
  
Recap:  
  
Hamtaro: NO! Not the pain. Not more, pain.  
  
It was too late the pain took over his whole body. The evil in Hamtaro came out. It had collected the items of all the murdered Ham-hams. Sandy's ribbon wind thing, Oxnard's sunflower seed, Boss' hat, Snoozer's blanket, and Jingle's guitar. Now it took off Bijou Ribbons and put it in the pile with the rest. He went back up stairs. It was taking over. More slaughters, more blood, more tears. Would Hamtaro ever be able to destroy the evil within himself?  
  
No, he wouldn't! It wouldn't let him. He busted in the room. Pashmina and Penelope woke up as soon as he did. They sense the evil energy from Hamtaro.  
  
Pashmina: Hamtaro what is wrong with you?  
  
Hamtaro: Shut up dike.  
  
Pashmina: Whom are you trying to bad mouth?  
  
Hamtaro: Time to die bitch! First the little one.  
  
Pashmina: You'll have to fight me first.  
  
Now Pashmina was a hefty chick. She was pretty handy too. You couldn't easily lay hands on her. Hamtaro came at her wildly. Pashmina chewed on him a couple times in the ears and hands. Hamtaro chewed her back. Snatch her and choke her. Penelope starting screaming and crying loudly. Hamtaro gave Pashmina a huge kick in the stomach and then a slap in the face. It sent her flying into the air. She hit her whole body on Bijou's cage. Which made her back hurt and she starting screaming in pain and horror. As Hamtaro went after Penelope, he slashed her. Then picked her up and shook her. He tied a shoestring around her neck and swung her around his head. She yelled and cried the first two times.  
  
Penelope: Pou pou . .  
  
After that there was silence her little body with limp Pashmina couldn't believe what just happen. Hamtaro was sick. He was mad. He was a Murder.  
  
Hamtaro: You said you last Pou baby. (Laughs evilly) Now your turn.  
  
Pashmina was totally helpless. Her back was clearly out. Yet, she still tried to get up. Hamtaro saw her time of weakness and took it. He picked her and snapped her back completely. There was no more pain after that for her just a slow and sad death. Hamtaro did another evil laugh and pulled out her heart! ***A/N (Yeah that a little sick but Hamtaro is now completely evil and, besides I saw the same thing on queen of the dammed sneak preview.)****  
  
Hamtaro: HA and I know just who to give this too! Along with this disgusting pink scarf hmm in that case better get the heart of Bijou's ha Boss never did get any.  
  
Hamtaro thus did the same to Bijou's body. Then it was time to burn all the bodies plus the house. Maria who was sleep in her parents room had heard some Hamsters screams. She was sure of it and knew she couldn't be dreaming. Quickly she peak and couldn't believe what she saw. Could a hamster be so evil? She knew that this was not what hamsters did in the wild. Right? She quickly dialed 9-11 quickly yet the line had been disconnected. Then the lights went off. Everything was dark and still. She was afraid and trembling. She had to wake her parents up but then something came down on toe and hard.  
  
Maria: Ow! Something bit me!  
  
Maria fell to the floor in pain and agony. Who did that? Why was that little hamster killing the other hamsters? Where was her hamster Bijou? A millions question filled her mind. Yet the flames started. In less than a second smoke filled her whole house see however could she the flames. She couldn't call the fire department in time she could use the phone or get to it. She kept getting bites n her foot. It was that evil hamster she knew it. Yet, she couldn't think anymore. Too much smoke.  
  
End of Hamtaro dream  
  
The house burnt down in a flash. It had nearly caved in. it was a matter of time before the second story became the basement. Hamtaro had used so much lighter fluid and gasoline it easily helped started the fire and spread it. As always, the fire department came too late because a neighbor had called. The whole block was forced to evacuate the whole area. The fire department couldn't take any chances this time they had to find what was going on. The news of it was in every newspaper the next day. Yet, another horrible fire happened. That was the only sad news today for Laura not only hadn't Hamtaro come back but her best friend Kana had to be taken in too the hospital. The fact was she hadn't eaten in nearly three days or had any water. She had to be hooked up with a large IV and everything. Laura was going to visit Kana but that whole section of the city had been closed off. People could exit but not enter. People were scared on the news. They called it a sick psycho who obviously loved to murder people and their homes. Who ever it was, put a scare into the whole city and throughout the whole country. Most schools and businesses closed till whoever was doing this either stop, sent to prison, or killed. Most people hope for the latter of the two.  
  
The ham-hams felt they should call an emergency meeting. Pashmina, Penelope, and Hamtaro were all missing. It was worst enough to lose Boss, Oxnard, and Sandy but those three as well. Cappy's and Panda's little prediction was almost looking like a reality. Something was out to get them and the whole town. They with over to Maxwell's bookstore since it was safer there. Already they were in a heated conversion.  
  
Maxwell: Even if they is someone after all of us. Why would they then have the media attention?  
  
Dexter: Listen it's not someone is more of a something. Who can viciously kill all these humans who happen to have hamsters and never leave any traces of DNA, fingerprints, or even a scent! All the technology humans have any they can't find the killer or killers.  
  
Howdy: It could be a ghost ya. An evil spirit out to kill us all like it them horror flicks.  
  
Panda: Yo if y'all would just listen to us. Man, it's a gang. Y'all know mobs and shit. It too organized to be hunts and shit.  
  
Cappy: Look, it's only the six of us right. So we gotta gear up and ready took take on whatever is trying to bust a cap in are asses.  
  
Panda: Right right. Tell it like it is man.  
  
Maxwell: And how are we suppose to that? We only Hamsters after all we can't fight off the mafia, ghosts and things like that. Dexter: Whatever I think it's after the whole city.  
  
Maxwell: I agree. Can't just be a hamster killer.  
  
Howdy: Why couldn't it! I mean look who gone. Sandy, Oxnard, Boss, Snoozer, Jingle, Bijou, Penelope, and Pash . . .  
  
Dexter: Pahmina! Oh, man how could they, it, him ,her or whatever killed her. What did she ever do! Nothing. They were all just trying to take care of Hamtaro.  
  
Now Stan who was trying to deal with all the loses this past week. His sister was just another number. His owner been kind enough to let him out the cage more. And pet him a little bit more. Yet nothing on this earth could take a way the heavy boulder of pain and sorrow. He would never see his sister again. He would never see any of the girls. He wouldn't see Hamtaro and that was the biggest lost thus far. He was the glue that kept everyone going. He was the one with the ideas. He was the one that never let anything get him down. He was everything fun. He was the little hamster with the big adventures. He didn't really care who was killing all these people and ham-hams and then destroying their homes. He just wanted to know why. Why did they do things like this?  
  
Cappy: Yo man you alright over there. Ya gotta start blinking one day. Can't be heavy in thought and don't tell us what ya thin' and shit.  
  
This was the first time in a long while had any of them look Stan's way. They pretty much left him alone these days. They knew he was dealing with his lost. Him and all the girls were close. Plus just looking at him was quite depressing now. His charm, his playham ways were all drained away. He wasn't the same Stan anymore.  
  
Stan: I'm not thinking about anything. I don't even feel anything anymore. I just don't think I can deal with other lost.  
  
Panda: True dat. I feel ya bro but yo, I know one thing ya.  
  
Maxwell: What is it?  
  
Panda: I'll fight before I'm taken out.  
  
Cappy: For sho. Gotta go out with gansta heart ain't no other way of thangs.  
  
Maxwell: I wish you're owners would stop listening to rap music. It a affecting you more ways then one. Trust me.  
  
Both Cappy and Panda threw up the middle finger at Maxwell. Which started a fight. Howdy and Dexter had to smirk. They could finally see how silly they must have looked when they fought over Pashmina and other things. They hadn't fought since Hamtaro bought over his blue Kimono. Stan just stayed gloomy and rolled over on a book and went to sleep. Yet end the pit of everyone stomach they know they had keep their guard up. Lest they wanted to be another victim.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author Notes: Well that seven. Yeah I know not everyone who listen to rap talks like that. Therefore, if you got offended by that little statement, I'm apologizing and I listen to rap myself. Not everyday but sometimes. I just thought it would be funny to make them talk like that for once. Since those, two on the show seem the quietest. Oh, well on to chapter eight now. Try to review afterwards. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Laura's burning secerts and the burning ...

Chapter eight: Laura's burning secrets and fears / the burning of the city!!!!  
  
Hamtaro hadn't gone too sleep in days. He knew what he had done. He had cry the whole time he got out of the state. He had been wondering around the streets. For at least three days. He didn't talk to any one. Try to get anyone attention. He knew that the city was afraid of him a little cursed hamster with an evil kimono that kept killing all his friends and will he knew deep inside would kill his whole family too. The evil spirit inside the kimono often talked to him now. Telling him, he should feel great about it. How weak and stupid he was to care so much for a group that didn't care if he lived or die. Hamtaro tried to jump in front cars, subways, bikes, and other fast moving objects. He really wanted to end it all. Why should he let the evil inside himself win? He killed himself then the evil would be gone right? It didn't matter though each time he tired to kill himself. The kimono saved him and then punishes him. The kimono would either mess with his mind, let him be attack by cats, or burning him. It told him he could not die until the whole city was gone. Until the whole world was gone and reduce to ashes. It would burn in Hamtaro madly trying to make him lose all control and go to sleep. Yet, Hamtaro fought it off mostly. The kimono knew Hamtaro was getting stronger everyday. While it was getting weaker.  
  
Meanwhile Laura tired forgetting everything. She put the cover on Hamtaro's cage and kicked in into her closet. She was so upset. Even though there hadn't had school for weeks and her father didn't even have to work they weren't having any fun. Kana had gotten worst and at a point of dying. The only good then as her fellow classmates came over to her house more. Even Travis came over more and hung out with her. They even played a little soccer games together in her back yard. Travis never had a hamster but still felt sorry for Laura and the rest who had some. He had wanted a hamster himself but knew he wouldn't have time to take care of one. For Laura these were nearly the first days she felt almost happy. Her parents didn't even mind how longed he stayed over. He would sometimes leave after dinner! They wrote good well cards for Kana and everything.  
  
Laura: Let's get some flowers for Kana. She really doesn't. Kay Travis?  
  
Travis: You sure your parents would let you Laura? It's still pretty dangerous over there.  
  
Laura: I'm sure if you go with me Travis, they won't mind. Plus my dad can drop us off.  
  
Travis: Ok I guess.  
  
Laura: I'll go ask now.  
  
Therefore, Laura went to ask her parents to take Travis and herself downtown. Even though downtown was less likely to get attack by anything since there were only a few houses. Many people still did less shopping nowadays. Only for extra food and fire exitingers (sp?) reluctantly her parents said yes. That they could even walk there if they promised to stay closely together at all times. So the two headed out down town on a bus they actually got seats this time. Any other time they wouldn't be any seats for kids the buses would be pack for of people. People walking, taxis, and traffic jams all gone. They were downtown in less then fifth teen minutes. They only had less than fifteen dollars between them. Therefore, they had to think cheap but there was hardly anything for that price. Actually the prices went up since last time Laura had been downtown. Which is probable why Kana didn't have any in here room. Last time at that hamster store and just as she was thinking about it there it was.  
  
Laura: Oh that store.  
  
Travis: What's store?  
  
Laura: That store with all the picture of hamsters at the corner. See it now?  
  
Travis: Yeah but aren't we supposed to be looking for flowers?  
  
Laura: But we have to go in there. I just have to ask the owner a question.  
  
Travis: Ok but you know we have to get back to your house soon.  
  
They walked the two blocks down to the store. Again it was that cold and eerier feeling that crept into Laura. Only now it was worst. Travis saw her shaking. And held her hands. It was so sudden it shocked her. Travis hadn't ever held her hand before and she wasn't going to complain about it either.  
  
Travis: What's wrong Laura it's just a store. It's ok I be with you.  
  
Laura: Ok.  
  
And with that they went into the store. It was dark and creepy in there. The owner wasn't even up front. All the hamster stuff had cobwebs on them. It was dusty and dirty. It almost looked like an Egyptian old tomb. There eyes never did get accustom to the darkness. Travis rang the bell and heard a scream, which made them jump.  
  
Travis: That was weird  
  
Laura: This store wasn't like this at first. It had all kinds of lights and it was new. I swear it.  
  
Travis: I don't even know if the owner here or not. Let me ring the bell again.  
  
They rang the bell together. Since Travis was still holding her hand. Finally the old man came. He looked so different he looked like he could have been a million years old or so. They knew it was rude to stare but they couldn't help it. He was so ugly and smelly.  
  
Old Man: It's you! You're the girl who started all this. Be gone evil girl. This is all your doing.  
  
Laura didn't quite understand what he was saying. Travis was getting an uncomfortable feeling in front of the old man. Not because of his extreme bad breath it had to do with his whole aura. Laura had started shaking again Travis squeezed her hand.  
  
Laura: W..wh.. what are you talking about sir?  
  
Old Man: You the one who bought that cursed kimono was it not. Now you unleashed the evil that will destroy us all! Think about it you're the one that had to buy that kimono. Now you hamster is gone correct?  
  
Laura was still thinking about it all. She still didn't understand a word the old man was saying. Yet how did he know her hamster was gone? Travis didn't like it one bit. To see this ugly old geezer talk to Laura so rudely. She didn't do anything to him. What was his deal?  
  
Laura: How do you know my Hamster is gone?  
  
Old Man: I know because I'm linked to that kimono you bought from me. Actually you weren't even supposed to see it. I still don't know you were able to see it.  
  
Travis: Okay what are you talking about?  
  
Old Man: It seems I will have to tell you both the whole story therefore you will understand everything afterwards. And I don't want any interruptions. Is that understood?  
  
Laura and Travis: Yes sir.  
  
Old Man: Ok let's see. It all started about a hundred years ago. An old but kind noblemen in land west of here. He bought a greedy hamster name Herbert from an old hag and this old hag was actually a witch. An evil witch that my great-great grandfather was trying to capture. There were a lot of witches in those days. They aren't anymore as you know. And no there weren't like those you see in those children books; they looked just like us. Anyhow the witch got away from my Great-great grandfather. His name was Sir Thomas and the witch he was after was name Gloria. She took the form of many fair ladies; however my Great-great grandfather was always hot on her trail of terror that hamster Herbert was her pet. Then one day she gave the old but kind nobleman Lord Williams I believe it was he had lost this wife to the angle of death and his children were all married and gone. He loved that hamster and spoiled to the day of his death. When he died my Great- great grandfather was supposed to take care of it; however he found it difficult to take care of the thing. It was very violent towards him and destroyed most of his most valuables items. He had no choice but to throw that little hamster out the only thing he left him with was the famous blue kimono it almost always had on.  
  
Old Man: That mistake would cost that whole town years later. My great- great grandfather never saw that hamster again and if he did he didn't live to tell about it. He was found with a small dagger plunged in his chest and his house was burnt to the ground. They never found who did it and it kept happening in that whole town. The son of my Great-great grandfather search to find that hamster he knew the story he knew that the witch had place a curse on that hamster and his blue kimono. The hamster had been died of hungry in the streets. It soul however lived and it was thirsty for vengeance. The witch made sure of it too. She killed herself trying to blend her soul with his. However my great grandfather stop all that, but lost his life in the process. Many of hunters tried to hunt that cursed hamster but no succeed or lived. The only thing for us to do is too leave this city and maybe the country. This is old magic that none can take lightly. Your hamster soul has been taken by that curse your hamster the one who been murdering all those people and those other hamster. Why because you forgot to keep his cage cover and under the full moon the powers of that kimono recovered. However, there is a way you can destroy that evil. I know because that kimono was blinded by everyone but you. You could see it plain as day, couldn't you. No one but you could see it amazing, you're the one that can kill the hamster.  
  
Travis: Okay I glad we stop in to talk to you, but we have to go now ok?  
  
Laura: Yeah see you later. Good luck with the evil hamster.  
  
Old Man: Young fools alas fight fire with fire. That all I can say. In a blink of a eye the old man disappeared before them. They stood there not breathing for a minute then. Then ran out if the store to the nearest flower shop.  
  
Meanwhile Hamtaro was still in his dizzy state of mine. He was totally unaware with the things around him and what he was doing. He couldn't tell the difference in walking or sleeping. He wanted badly to go home but he knew he would end up killing Laura and he didn't want that. Somehow, he ended up in the downtown district he knew because he saw all the little shops and different smells of food. Food, the word almost seemed ancient to him now. He hadn't eaten or had water in days he was on the brink of starvation now. He had to get something to eat anything a crumb of bread or a half of sunflower would do him wonders. Just then, a hungry cat crossed his path. Hamtaro's dark side kicked in and the cat was dead in a minutes. The dizzy spelled left him and he was almost. He smelled it food. Coming fast. Fresh, warm food that he had to have.  
  
At the same time, the last of the hams-hams had left Maxwell shop to go to Howdy's stored. They decided it would be best to stay with howdy shop cause it had the most water and if anyone try to burn the place they had all kinds of water hook-ups. Then came a loud crash. The other hamsters ran towards the noise. It was Hamtaro and he looked awfully pale and thin. Dexter ran up to him first.  
  
Dexter: Hamtaro! Is it really you? You look awful! How did you survive the fire at Bijou's?  
  
Hamtaro let out a low growl while Dexter took a step back there was something seriously wrong with him.  
  
Dexter: Hamtaro you haven't been bit by any strange looking animals have you?  
  
Hamtaro: Leave me alone! Go away down! Don't come near me! AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
At this point, all Dexter could do is run for his life or he could have stood there shaking like the rest of them almost to the point of releasing themselves. Something was wrong with Hamtaro their animals instinct knew it.  
  
Cappy: Yo, hams let get the fuck out of here! Hamtaro might be infected with rabies or some shit.  
  
Panda: Word ham man, let get hammy wit it on this mother fuc . . .  
  
Maxwell: OH my God he's foaming at the mouth! Lets run for it.  
  
Actually, Hamtaro had rapidly swallowed a whole cup of coolwhip while shaking his head madly. If knew he start stuffing his face then the evil inside him wouldn't come out easily. As his friends ran away he continued to stuff his fat hamster face, but of course, this caused him to get gas and full at the same time. He let out a groan and big balls of farts. Making him choke on his own gas full smell. A little after that he let out a giant blurs into the air. The kimono laughed at his sorry attempt to save the last of his friends. Hamtaro let out another fart and was on him them like stink on a rat.  
  
Panda: Oh shit man he let out another one I can smell it from here.  
  
Cappy: don't think about the shit just keep running to the storage room. You did what I told you Howdy?  
  
Howdy: um yeah, I sure as hell did.  
  
Cappy: Cool cool. Just don't let that crazy motherfucker get you.  
  
Stan: Damn what the hell? What is Hamtaro acting like this?  
  
Maxwell: It's either too thing one he got brain damaged during the fire due to all the smoke in the house or two while he was laying unconscious somewhere he may had been bitten by some rat that had rabies thus causing even more brain damaged if he had some in the first place and it now a freaking psycho out to kill us.  
  
Dexter: Anyway to stop him, you know bring him back to normal or a cure?  
  
Cappy: Nah, man we going have to bust a cap in Hamtaro ass. Fo sho we ain't got no choice?  
  
Howdy: Is this true Maxwell say it ain't so!  
  
Maxwell: I'm afraid not.  
  
Panda: Got to pumps some bullets in his crazed ass all well.  
  
Stan: If I didn't know any better I say you two were happy . . . AHHHHHHH!  
  
Stan was cut short when a sharp kitchen knife severed his whole right ear of causing major blood to flow. Stan ran with greater speed as well as the other. They hadn't notice they were in the kitchen supplies aisle and there was a lot of sharp objects. Around they were four aisles away from the storage room. If they could make it there, they would have more time to think and plan. Hamtaro threw another knife that whirl around all their heads.  
  
Hamtaro: Come all fellas lets play Run, Doge N DIE!!!!!!  
  
Stan: Oh man he lost it.  
  
Hamtaro's head seem to spin around his neck and he started to spit out more foam. Only this time it wasn't coolwhip. Hamtaro let out war cries, jeered at the other Hams and licked the blood that had dripped from Stan's missing ear. Actually, he had eaten Stan's ear a while back.  
  
Finally, they reached the storage room and locked the door behind them. Hamtaro head butted the door but didn't even make a dent. He continued to head-butt and yelling series of cusses at them from the outside. The others caught their breaths for a bit that was a long and hard chase.  
  
Maxwell: first thing first come here Stan let me stop the bleeding in your ear. Howdy get some band-aids and some tape.  
  
Howdy: Alright sure thing.  
  
Dexter: Man Hamtaro lost it. He really has gone off the deep in. What are we going to do you guys? Hey what are you guys doing?  
  
Panda and Cappy had opened up some crates full of sunflower seeds but that wasn't the shocker, it was the things they pulled from deep inside. They had every gun imaginable from Ak-47's to bazookas to regular 9 mm's. Cappy handed one after another to Panda who had a small clipboard checking off all items.  
  
Howdy: What the hell? How did you get all this stuff? You two do know this is all very dangerous?  
  
Cappy: Yo man, we knew it would have to come down to this. So either you down or out. What's it gonna be man cuz it's only us and him. And Hamtaro ain't Hamtaro anymore.  
  
Panda: That the way it's gotta be wit this shit y'all we can't play nice or be the good guy in this fucking shit man we got to fucking blow this crazy ass bitch away. Either that or he'll be eating pieces of us for weeks. You saw what he did to Stan's ear next it woulda been his fucking head I swear it. We got to bust a cap in Hamtaro's ham-ham ass man.  
  
Dexter: What will killing help? if we kill him we may never know who killed all those people and other friends and their humans.  
  
Cappy: Hamtaro is the one killing everyone!  
  
Panda: which is way we gotta take that mother-fucker out.  
  
Stan: What the fuck are you two fucking assholes talkin' about? Hamtaro couldn't have killed all those people and our friends! Ya must be smokin' weed.  
  
Maxwell: It is more dangerous than we all thought.  
  
Everyone looked at Maxwell he always ended up saying the dorkiest things in a situation such as these. Even with one ear, Stan felt like slapping the shit out Maxwell. Here it is Cappy and Panda where saying Hamtaro was a mass psycho killer and they had to kill him. The night of hearing Sandy's murder and the other were enough, but now these Hamtaro couldn't have killed all those humans and their friends he wouldn't believe it. After Maxwell got the message of keeping his mouth shut. Cappy went on,  
  
Cappy: Look hams doesn't it seems weird that ever since Hamtaro got that Kimono shit let this started to happen. Now I didn't say anything before when this all was happing, but did you notice the change in Hamtaro whole personality when he got that he became more and more shy then he would get tried.  
  
Panda: Then he gave himself a heart attack on the whiz wheel, now any normal hamster would stop after a while but why did he keep going? And if he had gotten all those nice long nights of sleep way was she so sleepy during the day? That doesn't make no kind of fucking sense.  
  
Stan: Y'all got it all wrong. That day he came to the clubhouse with his kimono after you and Dexter had that fight. We went outside and saw my sister making out with Oxnard! That why he been acting strange and he didn't try to kill himself okay. He was just in heartbreak. The poor guy didn't know what else to do.  
  
Cappy: He wasn't in that much heartache when he found out she was dead! Or Oxnard or any of the others death; he just didn't care. Why he knows he did it. You see you proved our point he doing all this out of revenge. Either that or he turned evil at the hospital when they were pumping his heart. Some freakish accident cause as soon as he left all this shit started to happen and only to other closest friends and whatever owner was with them. You peep this shit now?  
  
There was a long silence after that; after all, it did make a lot of sense if you thought about it. It gave him a motive and multiple excuses since they were all at night. Yet the real question was how did Hamtaro get out alive from a burning house that everyone but him died in?  
  
Stan: I just ya'll are right it does make a lot of sense, besides if this was real psycho killer why hasn't anyone without a ham-ham for a pet died? Only our friends have been being wiped away.  
  
Howdy: It's Hamtaro time, if we fuck him up it's much better. Hamtaro we gonna bust a cap in you, Hamtaro. (Say this like the opening song and you'll get it.)  
  
Dexter: Howdy! Shut the fuck up man this is serious we don't have time for one of your sing and song jokes.  
  
Cappy: Well Howdy doesn't have the right attitude Dex man we gotta fuck that asshole up and the only way we can do this is, keeping a good head on your shoulders. If we don't then Hamtaro is gonna fuck our asses up and down.  
  
Panda: Then it's settle we going have to kill him.  
  
Stan: If there's no other way.  
  
Meanwhile Hamtaro was going in and out of shops getting lighters, candles, matches, sticks, and anything else to start a fire. While the other prepared war tactics with Cappy, Panda, and Maxwell in charge they saw no real danger. However Hamtaro had plans of his own even if they weren't 100% his own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ I'm cutting this chapter right in half right here. It way to long to read fully and I don't want to make a new chapter for this. Plus I have to re-read again the other half. So the next half won't be till next weekend or so. ~*~*~*~*~*~ - Small-buttercup 


	10. Laura's burning secerts and the burning ...

Part two of chapter eight  
  
~*~*~*~*~Author Notes: Finally, the weekend came and went, even though I had a ton of homework. I put it aside and revised this instead so I can show it off someday. So finally here's the rest of chapter~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Hamtaro still scrambled to and fro. Cappy and the others were getting the rest of the artillery out of the box. They had a big sunflower seed meal and tried to chat about peaceful things. Cappy and Panda put on some hardcore rap till the others got too uncomfortable by it and told them to turn the crap down. They would all need the energy soon. Even though they couldn't hear Hamtaro, they all knew he was going to break in sooner or later. No way would they let him kill them. They were the last of the Ham- Hams and nothing was going to destroy them now.  
  
Cappy: Now all ya knows what do right?  
  
Stan: Yes.  
  
Panda: Yeah man you don't have to tell my ass twice.  
  
Dexter: I'm not sure how to shoot. Like a cop or like.  
  
Howdy: Don't worry about that Dexter. I going cowham style yeah yeah  
  
Maxwell: I have a bad feeling about all of this.  
  
Maxwell was right to worry after all Hamtaro was alive and kicking. Kicking large gasoline container near the storeroom door. Some how he found a small firecracker found inside the store. Yes Hamtaro was mad. He was crazy. He was a killer ham ham. The kimono feed into him like a mother feeds her newborn baby. The pain in his chest burned.  
  
Hamtaro: Let's make fire.  
  
Hamtaro lit the match in his paws and set the firecracker's fuse. It hit the gasoline containers, the sticks, the candles, and lighter square on the target. A big explosion followed. It blew the door wide off and caused the ham hams to scurry around. They couldn't see anything but fire and smoke.  
  
Hamtaro: IT'S HAMTARO TIME YA MOTHER FUCKAS!!!! NOW BURN IN HAMSTER HELL!! (Laughs in a very sadist way.)  
  
The sound of Hamtaro yell sent an instant shock and terror down all there spines. Howdy nearly piss himself as Dexter stated shooting at nothing. The bullets never reached Hamtaro. Hamtaro came from behind Maxwell and cut his ears off. Maxwell scream in shock as he fought Hamtaro off him. Maxwell used his body weight to slam himself and Hamtaro against the bookcase. A few books dropped on them but not enough to knock out Hamtaro.  
  
Hamtaro: You stupid bastard! You so fucking dead!  
  
With that, Hamtaro slid the knife cleanly across Maxwell neck. He looked down at his head and kicked it near Stan, who was shaking and pissing up a storm. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Hamtaro was a killer.  
  
Hamtaro: Ah, Stan what's wrong man? You haven't been drinking too much have you?  
  
Stan: You. . . you killed my sister and all our friends and their humans? How could you Hamtaro? Why? Why? WHY? WHY?  
  
Hamtaro: Shut the fuck up! Time to die Stanny boy.  
  
Stan: Your sick. You fucking sick ass psychotic hamster!  
  
Stan pull out the some shot guns and fired at Hamtaro. The other were telling him to run they couldn't fight Hamtaro for long not in the smoke and flames. Dexter, Howdy, Panda, and Cappy ran with fear. It was too late for Stan he was blinded with anger. They knew he was gonna die. The little grocery shop blew its rooftop. The hamsters could see the fire trucks coming in the distance they had to keep running but where would they stop?  
  
Meanwhile, Laura and Travis had heard the explosion as well as a few adults and shop owners near by. They looked outside seeing several block away the old grocery shop had busted into flames.  
  
Woman 1: It an inferno! It going to spread we have to run for it.  
  
Woman 2: Yes we have to run for it.  
  
Man 1: We all gonna die! SOME ONE HELPS US ALL!  
  
Man 2: Clam down the fire trucks are coming.  
  
It was complete chaos it was all happing so fast. The buses had been blocked and moved out of the way. Laura knew she had to run home with Travis her parents would hear all this in a few minutes since the news trucks was coming along the fire trucks.  
  
Laura: we have to run home Travis.  
  
Travis: Yes we should. Our parents are going to worry about us. I'll get you home first then I'll call my parents at your place. I doubt I can walk back home it's too dangerous out here.  
  
Travis took Laura's hand and ran. And what a runner he was. Laura knew he was a fast runner and played a lot of soccer but she never saw him so fast. It was kinda nice too to have his hand so tightly around her. Almost romantic though they were running for their lives. Another explosion in the distance happen. What ever started the fire was spreading and fast. The whole city would go up in smoke in a few hours. If the fire fighters couldn't control it, there was no hope for any of them.  
  
Back in the storeroom Stan was out of breath and Hamtaro was untouchable. Hamtaro had sliced off more than Stan's ears down. Stan was reduced to nothing but blood and fur now.  
  
Stan: Damn you Hamtaro what happen to you? Why are you doing this! Answer me!  
  
Hamtaro: I hate you and all the fucking Ham-Hams! I hate you and your sister! I'm the Star now! There's no other Hamster but me! (Laugh evilly.)  
  
Stan: Fuck you! We all a team your not the Star.  
  
Stan fired some more shots one hit Hamtaro square in the shoulders yet it was no biggie to him. He smirked at Stan slowness.  
  
Hamtaro: You fool! As long as I have on this kimono, there no way I can die! I am the all-powerful HAM HAM!  
  
Stan had run out of clips and bullets now. It was no hope. Hamtaro was coming closer and closer. Actually, he had one bullet left and he wasn't about to let himself be another one of Hamtaro victims that was for sure. Hamtaro ran up to him like a crazed sword man. There was no other way. The shot was fired and a pool of blood leaked out.  
  
Hamtaro: HA! Blew your own head off! What a loser. Why not die with honor chowder head. Ah, well it only saves me more time to kill the others.  
  
Speaking of the others, the remaining four ran to the other end of town close to where the Hamster shop was. Cappy and Panda lagged in the back while Howdy and Dexter ran for their lives. The plan didn't go to well it only left Stan and Maxwell dead. Hamtaro had become a freakish super hamster and couldn't be shot or killed. Out of breath, they enter Hamster shop.  
  
Cappy: Whoa, this is the shit man!  
  
Panda: Yeah I ain't got any complaints here bro.  
  
Dexter: Could you two stop talking like that please? It's getting annoying.  
  
Panda: Fuck off dorky ham. Don't tell us how to talk.  
  
Cappy: If you like we'll bust a cap in your ass how bout that fours eyes?  
  
Howdy: SHUT UP! Listen we gotta stick together all of us. If we don't we'll end up like Maxwell and Stan.  
  
Dexter: you shut up. Hamtaro is a mad ham now. There is no hope for us now. We all gonna die the more we keep running the worst things are going to.  
  
Old man: Get.  
  
This of course put them all to shock. A human! Not only that but he spoke their language and must have understood them too. The old man sat down by the four little hamsters and gentle patted Dexter and Howdy on their heads.  
  
Old Man: It's ok I will not hurt you. You can talk to me. I can understand you all. Look, I have sunflower seeds. Ham-hams love sunflower seeds right?  
  
Cappy: Yo! Thanks pop.  
  
Old man: Good now tell me what's been going on. I think I can help you all and stop this evil hamster who I can tell was your friend once. Correct?  
  
They nodded and pour out their story the old man listened full heartily. Actually from time to time, it looked like he was about to cry. He didn't say much. He would cough or sneeze in between the most violent scenes but that was about it. Finally, they were all out of breath and waited for the old man to speak. The old picked the all up gently and place them on a hamster cage so they could still at an eye-to-eye level. The old man stretched himself. The city was still burning quite fast. Half the downtown area was being blocked. He closed the door and locked as he put up the closed sign. He let down the mini binds and darkness arose once again. He cleared his throat and faced the hamster that stood before him.  
  
Old man: You see little hamster. Hamtaro is still Hamtaro. Actually, he was the first casualty. That kimono is cured by an evil spirit by the name of Herbert. He lived a thousand years ago and is completely evil. He has taken over Hamtaro's body and mind. There is nothing you little hamsters can do I'm afraid. Two of you have to be willing.  
  
Dexter: What willing to do what?  
  
Old man: no it too risky my little friends. I don't want anymore of you to die. This is entirely my fault. Yet I think Hamtaro next target might be his mistress Laura one of you hamster have to led her back here with the young man she was with. The another one must led Hamtaro here. But I don't advise this plan. No not at all.  
  
Howdy: What's the worst that can happen? He gonna come after the rest of us sooner or later. We might as well go after him then.  
  
Dexter: Alright if you go Howdy my man I'll go too.  
  
Cappy: Alright then, we'll stay here and wait.  
  
Old man: Be careful my little hamster friends.  
  
Howdy and Dexter ran back towards the burning shops. There were fire fighters almost everywhere. It was a dangerous world for all ham-hams, fire hoses and water everywhere. Where was Hamtaro?  
  
That was a good question Hamtaro had taken Stan's other ear and Maxwell's brain. The smoke and flame didn't affect him at all. Like the others said, he was an unstoppable force and couldn't possibly be put to an end easily.  
  
Hamtaro: It's a hard job being a brain surgeon. (Cackles.)  
  
Then he was out for the hunt. Hamtaro had lost the battle within himself. The evil had taken over and there was no one who could help him. He ran faster he had to kill the others. They were only going to try to take him on later. That when he saw Dexter and Howdy only running in the opposite direction if each. Which one would he like to kill first? Cappy and Panda probably did a Stan and ended there own lives. Leaving Howdy and Dexter to fend for themselves.  
  
Meanwhile Laura and Travis had got stop by a policeman. The cop found it better to detain them at the local police station. Travis was calling their parents telling them not to worry about them and they were in good hands, and that they would be home in a little bit and they didn't have to come pick them up. Hearing Travis talk so mature and calmly was sweet music to Laura's ears. Despite the fact, that none of the cops had offered them anything to eat; and the place smelt like coffee and donuts. She had to confess her feeling to him.  
  
Travis: See Laura our parents were understanding about this whole thing. Actually, they were happy we were picked by the officers. They both said this was the best place. Hey Officer Mike can we get a donut or two.  
  
Officer Mike: sure, kids help yourselves.  
  
The officer gave them a big box of donuts and two cans of soda. They thank him as they began to chow down on them. Laura often used the excuse to keep touching Travis hand while reaching in the box. She had to tell him but she didn't want a big crowd around like this. Although, the police were busy leaving and entering the building. Some running around with boxes of paper and bags others rushing to get on their motorcycles and cars. This was the first time either of the two had ever been in a police station and they hoped this would be their last. It was so noises and full of panic the downtown section was burning and the fire fighters were having a hard time dealing with it. Many people had been injured due to the smoke around the section and thus the area had to be deserted by the few people still there.  
  
Laura: I wonder what happen to that crazy old man we met? You think he ok?  
  
Travis: He should be after all he did leave before the fires happen. He vanished right before our eyes.  
  
Laura: That's what I'm worried about?  
  
Travis: What do you mean by that?  
  
Laura: Like the story he told us about the evil hamster and the kimono I bought Hamtaro. It was just crazy he needs to be found and taken care of. He wasn't right in the head when I first with over there weeks ago.  
  
Travis: So you have met him before?  
  
Laura: Yes and he was completely different his whole face was different from the last time!  
  
Clerk: Hey! You kids keep it down. You going to sit there and be quite or else we put you in a holding cell! This is a place of business you know!  
  
Travis: Sorry madam. (Whispers) What's her problem? We just were talking.  
  
Laura: I wish Officer Mike were still here, we should tell someone about that old man before he's found dead or hurt.  
  
Travis: But, we don't even know his name and he vanished from the shop in the smoke. How do we know he still there, besides I'm sure he's okay. He must have been picked up by the medical rescue squad by now.  
  
Laura: I guess your right. (Yawns) I mean I hope so.  
  
Travis: Are you sleepy Laura?  
  
Laura: yeah a little bit.  
  
Travis: You can rest on my shoulder if you want. I don't think this bench is clean enough to rest on.  
  
Laura: Yeah thanks.  
  
Laura could tell her cheeks were burning this was true good to be true she must be dreaming, and if she was she didn't want to be waken up from this. Sure, it was kind of a freaky dream but all in all a total plus when it came to Travis. With him by her side she knew she was protected and Travis would do anything, he could to save her.  
  
Howdy and Dexter were having a hard time it was now way telling where Hamtaro was and they couldn't remember where Laura house was in the mist of confusion. It was like the blind leading the blind the two decided to stick together till either they found Hamtaro or hopefully Laura. This was a very dangerous mission but somehow they knew they could get through together. They owned it to everyone who lost their lives to Hamtaro or Herbert. Finally, when it was safe to do so they stopped in a near dark alley to rest it was almost late in the afternoon. The sun was beginning to set.  
  
Howdy: Man this have been one sick day.  
  
Dexter: I know and it's only going to get worst. I can't believe what the old man told us back there.  
  
Howdy: well you best believe it all make pure sense ya know. Hamtaro is mad.  
  
Dexter: True which is good because now that we know what's wrong, perhaps we may find a way to help him. I can't kill Hamtaro now that I know their an evil soul inside him, feeding and controlling him. We have to find a way to destroy the evil inside Hamtaro and save him.  
  
Howdy: The old man said we couldn't. That he will take care of it for us, all we have to do is get Hamtaro to come to the shop.  
  
Dexter: I got a secret old pal. In case, the old man doesn't come through for us and we all end up dead.  
  
Howdy: Hmm what is it?  
  
Dexter: I dreamt of Snoozer the other night and it was a weird dream. I don't remember most of it only that he said we must find Elder ham and Auntie Vi.  
  
Howdy: That's crazy. They could be anywhere, heck they could have already been killed by Hamtaro. There no way we could found those two.  
  
Dexter: Yes that true, but then I had yet another dream this time about Boss.  
  
Howdy: Boss man.  
  
Dexter: And he took me to a lab that was four feet under the club, where Snoozer slept under his favorite rug. How he open it was one of the floor board under the table were Snoozer also slept.  
  
Howdy: So there were two Snoozers and a secret lab. That freaky Dexter you sure you getting enough sleep?  
  
Dexter: No I am not. After Pashmaina death, I haven't slept right in days. I miss her laugh, her smile, and her pink scarf. You know how much she meant to me. You felt the same way.  
  
Howdy: I must have cried a thousand tears for her. How could Hamtaro allow whatever in him to kill all our dearest friends?  
  
Dexter: I don't know. I just don't know. Nothing makes any sense anymore. All I do know is that we have to survive and above all, I must follow my dreams.  
  
Howdy: Darn it's getting cold.  
  
Dexter: Yeah it is.  
  
Where was Hamtaro? Hamtaro craze ass was sleeping and sleeping in complete chaos. Herbert came out to abuse him more by sneering and jeering at him only then to kick him and hit him. Hamtaro still tired to fight but he had lost all hope he killed his friends the good one. He stated the fire that was still even now was burning throughout the downtown area. He tried to kill him all and now all he wanted to do was to fall asleep and die. No that wasn't good enough he should fall asleep in the middle of the desert and let a swarm of locus eat at his flesh. Then he would go to hell for all his crimes and burn forever and ever. There was no way he should survive this all. To live with the fact that he let Herbert win and take over his body. The fact that he help in the killings of his dear friends and he, himself was never killed. That he bit Laura and made her best friend Kana get sick and lay in the hospital all those weeks. Hell, she was still in the hospital sicker than ever and all cause he killed Oxnard, Sandy, and the humans that lived in the house. He wished he could be with Laura but he would only end up killing her and her family. His family, his first love, his everything. Oh, he wished he could just die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Author notes: What will happen when Hamtaro wakes up from his nap? Is Herbert too strong for Hamtaro and the last of the ham-hams? What can the old man do to stop all the killing? Will Laura ever-just Travis how she feels? How would he take it if she told him? Will Howdy and Dexter get back to work? What are the others in the shop doing? Find out the questions in Chapters nine and ten, which will depending on how well I do my homework will be up in about a day or so. PEACE*~*~*~*~*~ -Small buttercup 


	11. Hamtaro VS Herbert! Plus the tamer of th...

Chapter Nine: Hamtaro VS. Herbert and the True Tamer of the Souls. 

~*~*~*~*~Author notes: this is taking longer than I like and I hate the fact that  I have to make all these changes in the story. (sighs) Plus I these last chapters in pencil which makes it so hard to read and copy! I hardly write my stories in pencil, I erasable pens for my stories and some homework. So that's what happening and which is why my Inuyasha story is just about finish while this one is going to take some more time to finish. (sigh I shouldn't be working on two stories at the same time in the first place.)  L  Oh well read this chapter(s) any maybe you become just as blue as Me.*~*~*~*~*~Small-Buttercup 

It was a couple hours before Laura woke up, and only to find the police station nearly empty and Travis was fast asleep at her side. He was so cute fast asleep like that and he wasn't snoring or drooling like most guys would be. It true the day took a lot of energy out of the both of them. Laura wanted to call her parents since it was now in the evening. The moon was half way up and the stars shining almost brightly. The ash, dusk, and smoke from the fire downtown could be seen form the sky. It was darker than it was supposed too be. That was for sure. Laura asked clerk if the downtown was under control; yet, since the one that was in front of them had been left, much to her relief. A busy clerk told he only half the downtown was nearly safe from the flames the other half was gone yet the debris was still burning.  The power was out all in some parts of the city and the surround cities plus water and gas. Laura thought it best not to call her parents in fear that their power might go out if she did. She didn't want her parents to be in the darkness. It was too scary. She wish she could be with them now. Being with Travis all day was wonderful and all but, she wanted to be with her family. She also wanted Hamtaro to come home. She wonder if he had came back and was waiting for her back in his cage.  All other thoughts were just to depressing.

That led back to what the old man had said about her hamster friend. Hamtaro couldn't be evil and sure, he was a little annoying and a bit too hyperactive at times. Yet, he was not evil at all she knew it!  She look at her band-aid, no one hardly noticed it cause she  picked the clear kind.  The day Hamtaro bit her, he drew blood and nearly snap the bone. She wonder why he left she cried for hours but he mom forced her to stop. She was afraid she would end up like Kana. She wondered how was Kana and was she safe and better? She wished she could have gave her the flowers. The officer had taken them and put them in water somewhere. Laura wanted to go to the bathroom but knew she couldn't cause Travis had his arm around her. He was protecting her, comforting her, and keeping her warm. She felt her cheeks burning again. Would her parents allow her to date Travis if she asked? Probably not after all she was only in the fifth grade, she probably couldn't date till she was 2nd or 3rd year of high school. Could she wait that long? Could Travis wait that long? Other girls did like him and he was so into his sports. He probably turn her down. Since she couldn't move or go anywhere, she just fell right back to sleep snug against Travis. 

Dexter: HOWDY! HOWDY! WAKE UP MAN! We're in so much trouble it's dark all ready! 

Howdy: WHAT! It's nighttime already? 

Yes, Howdy and Dexter feel asleep after their little chat. Howdy said he was just resting his eyes, so Dexter did the same and as soon as you could say Snoozer, both were asleep. At this time, Hamtaro has reawaken as well. Herbert took over now that Hamtaro's body was refresh and ready to slaughter more innocent victims. Hamtaro look up in glee the downtown section was still in ablaze. He chuckled an evil laugh. He picked up the bag of bloody body parts and objects and made off to find the last four ham-hams. 

Back at the shop they were also asleep or were till the old man woke up screaming in a mad fit. The Cappy and Panda clamed him down and asked what was bugging  him. The old man decline to answer them. He carefully looked at the window and shook his head. 

Old man: The city is still on fire and it a few more hours it will reach here. I'm afraid that your two friends may be dead. It's been almost four hours since we sent them on that mission. You friend Hamtaro must was a power hamster even before Herbert took over his body. 

Cappy: Yeah that Hamtaro was one crazy son of a bitch. But he so fucked up now can't talk to that crazy bastard now.

Panda: Can't believe he would punk out and let some one take over his body. Without a fight. 

Old man: Oh, he has been fighting. There has been plenty of fight between the two souls. However Hamtaro is of a gentle nature he is holding back his true power to get rid of Herbert if he didn't Herbert would be dead now.  Nevertheless, he will be coming here alone with the fire. The sky is full of smoke and ash. I'm glad this shop is almost near the outskirts of major mall area or else we would have all burn by now. Or a firefighter would have cleared us out. No telling what they would do to an old guy like me. 

Cappy: Yo, pops just how old be you? 

Old Man: Oh, about ninety-nine years old, I'll be a hundred in fifty days. That is if I live through this. 

Panda: Damn Pops you hella old! And you run this shop all by yourself? 

Old Man: Aye. I been tracking down Herbert for decades I must admit. I almost got him this time. You see I was in the process of destroying that kimono. I had it up front under a spell so normal humans wouldn't see it. Only me and other hamsters. Yet, somehow your friend's mistress broke through the spell and saw it. I was so shock I just gave it too her. I should stop drinking I think. It's starting to mess with my judgment  now. I believe I myself was under a spell. Why did I let that girl walk out of here with that evil thing? I regret unleashing this evil on your city. Which is why I will destroy it once and for all. A deed that my family has tried to do since that evil was born. I told the girl the story so I tell you the whole story. 

As the old man told Panda and Cappy the history of the evil kimono. Hamtaro had found and was now stalking Howdy and Dexter who had got a clue where Laura was, thanks to what the old man said and now the scent of flowers. They had to go down into the sewers, which were scary cause there was always evil rabid rats around that would to take a bite out of them.  Maxwell had told them about police stations before so they knew what to look for once they could safely get above ground again. Hamtaro snared and it echoed throughout the sewers' pipes. 

Howdy: What the heck was that? 

Dexter: I don't know man but we better start moving faster. 

The two walked as fast as they could through the water and narrow (for them) sidewalks.  Hamtaro let out another long snare out that echo louder than the first. He hated running after prey since Howdy and Dexter were now running like mad rats now. Though he slowed down it was clear to him that Dexter and Howdy was up to something and he was a curious hamster still. Besides whatever they had planed wouldn't work the kimono was power, he was powerful, and they were going to die. Howdy and Dexter kept up the same pace sometime tripping over their on paws. They had to get out and fast. Whatever was in the sewers with them weren't going to harm them. 

Howdy: Damn we should have paid more attention went Boss took us around the city. 

Dexter: Yes it all does look the same at night doesn't it? Hey, I saw a red light up ahead.

Howdy: Good lets get out of here. Before it's too late. 

The two hop on the nearest loose pipe drain and ran up it on to the streets, to their enjoyment and relief there wasn't a car for miles around. Hamtaro wasn't about to let them get away when the two of them took off in a storm. Dexter had spotted it the police station that where Laura was and that where they were going to go.  Happy they had finally found it  Dexter and Howdy ran like the wind towards the police station. Whereas Hamtaro kept his low stalking speed the same.  The famous Left foot-right foot stride stances in between the quite like a cat at night walk. He waited in the darkness to see what was what was going on. 

At first when they enter, they couldn't see anything their eyes hadn't been in light since early in the afternoon. They  knew what Laura looked like if not by Hamtaro pictures, they knew her by face. Hamtaro would use to follow her a lot. They just hope that he hadn't found her before they had. Finally as theirs, eyes adjust to the light and the screaming began.

Female Clerk: OH MY GOD THERE TWO BIGS RATS IN HERE!

Male Clerk: Where? What did you say?

Female 1: Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! 

 Male Officer: I get them.

Also immediately the officer pull out his handgun and started shooting at Dexter and Howdy who in a flash doge those bullets. This woke up Travis and Laura in a shock. Was the cop going crazy or what? The officer only stopped when he saw the two shaking children there on the bench who had once been asleep.  

Male Office: Oh man, um opps sorry about that kids. We just had some rats in here, but don't worry I took care of him. 

Laura: I have to go to the bathroom.

Yea it was a little um surprising for her to just say that but hey. She really did have to go now. She was almost rocking back in forth on the bench. Yet, she didn't want to leave Travis with the crazy cop.

Travis: I have to go too. I'll walk you to the ladies room.

Travis was glad to walk away from the officer. He was a real screwball and he didn't want to be shot by him or have Laura in this kind of danger. It's no wonder why they did let him leave the station. If he wasted so much energy and bullets on two little old rats and still there wasn't any bodies of them found. Then again, he shot the wall up so good they would probably never find the bodies. Actually, he felt a little sort of the two vermin weren't rats and hamsters all from of the same family or species? He didn't know he was into biology much. He was more of a math and English kind of guy.  

Meanwhile after have minor heart attack, Dexter and Howdy continue on the search a little more carefully. They had forgotten how some humans weren't too crazy about hamsters and thought of them as rats. A mean and hurtful suggestion but they knew it was true. Yet the had to find Laura still it was there only hope. That and making Laura follow them to the old hamster shop. It took a lot of scurrying till they caught up with her all the time thinking something or someone was following them. It was true Hamtaro was right on their tails. So, they were after Laura but why. She couldn't do anything and she was with that boy she like. Oh, this was too good to be true. Only thing was he was getting fatigue damn it Herbert knew that Hamtaro was purposely wasting energy by running in between desks and other objects. He sent wave after wave of pain throughout his body as Hamtaro whimper in pain. He had to stop Herbert from doing this. He knew what the next victims where going to be but he would be damn if he let Herbert get away with it.  Not this time this was Laura and two of the much beloved ham-hams. The raging battle was on. Hamtaro braced himself against the wall. He wasn't going to move the more pain Herbert let out on him the more energy he just wasted. Someday he would realize this but for now, Hamtaro knew he had the upper hand when it came to this. He would not kill Laura he hadn't really wanted to kill the others but he wasn't used to the pain. He was like a whipping boy now. He gained the tolerance for it he was like a drug addict he was starting to like the pain. 

*****Author Notes: That all I feel like writing for now. Maybe I'll come back to this story later on. (someday) but as for now, I think I work on my Inuyasha stories.*****          


	12. when we last left off

Part two of Chapter Nine.  
  
*~*~*~* Author notes: Ah, thanks for the flames! If it was for the stupid flames I got I would have never came back to this story. Actually, I doubt if any of you flamers read all of this. I think most of you read the notes then just review on whatever chapter you felt like flaming but Oh well. This one is for all the flamers and the lovers of this story *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hamtaro knew he had the upper hand when it came to this. He would not kill Laura he hadn't really wanted to kill the others but he wasn't used to the pain. He was like a whipping boy now. He gained the tolerance for it he was like a drug addict he was starting to like the pain. Herbert gave him just a enough so he wouldn't pass out but be in a constant stream of pain. Hamtaro let out hamster yells and roll around with foam dripping from his mouth.  
  
Hamtaro: (thinking) No, I won't kill Laura or the rest of my friends you won't make me do it! Not now not ever Herbert!  
  
Herbert: Oh yeah pallet butt. I think you will or would you like fifty bullets in your ham-ham ass?  
  
Finally, Laura came out of the ladies room with Travis waiting for her the two found it best if they stayed near the restrooms and away from the crazy cops. Howdy and Dexter were so close. Just how would they get her attention for way down where they were?  
  
Dexter: Her shoes! Humans hated it when you mess with their shoes. See the strings let nibble on the strings.  
  
SO that what they began to do nibble on Laura's shoe strings as she was talking to Travis. They both were really worried about their parents and other friends. As Travis did his best to comfort Laura who was missing Hamtaro badly.  
  
Laura: WHY? Why did he have to run away at a time like this? I don't believe that old man one bit. I know my hamster isn't evil. I'm never going back to that shop again. (Starts crying)  
  
Travis: It's okay Laura you can cry on me. I don't mind.  
  
Actually, he did mind for it was his favorite jacket but hey this was he first time holding a girl and she was cute sobbing on him like this. Nah he didn't mind not one bit. Though down at Laura's shoe strings there was two trippin' ham-hams.  
  
Dexter: man did you hear what she just said?  
  
Howdy: I know now hows we going to get here to come back to the shop. I have a bad feeling about this Dex man.  
  
Hamtaro had once again lost the will to fight. Herbert soul outwitted his own and once again Hamtaro was on his rampage. Now that he knew the plan it was better to just go to the shop and before they do. Then again, he could insist them to it for his idiot ham-ham brothers couldn't get the girl to come with them. Quietly he followed them towards Laura. Hamtaro knew that Herbert would probably nearly kill him for this but it was worth the shot. No time for thinking as Hamtaro did a double jump and bounce of Howdy's head and into Laura's lap.  
  
Laura: Hamtaro! You found me. Where have you been?  
  
Travis: Wow your hamster went and found you! I thought only dogs did that.  
  
Laura happily hugged Hamtaro and Hamtaro snuggled up against her cheek kissing and hugging her much to Herbert evil soul disgust. Both Howdy and Dexter were in a daze.  
  
Howdy: did he or didn't he get rid of the evil soul inside of him?  
  
Dexter: I know something doesn't feel right, now does it?  
  
That when the pain came and Hamtaro feel limp in the palm of Laura's hands. Dexter and Howdy jumped up on the bench where they where sitting. As the watch Hamtaro shake and shiver and Laura watching in horror. As Travis ran to get help. This had to be a bad sign was in everyone private thought bubbles.  
  
Laura: Hamtaro what's wrong! Is it another heart problem? Please snap out of it! (Start crying)  
  
Travis got a normal cop that could help the city's fire was now under control and the brave people of the city was much relived and a lot of officers where returning to the station.  
  
Officer Bob: what seems to be the problem with your little hamster here girlie? I'm officer Bob. (A/n: YO, I'm running out of names for these people and its hella late.)  
  
Laura: I don't know (sniff) he just passed out and know he's (sniff) all shaking and stuff! Help him please (sniff)  
  
Officer Bob: Well this is too bad, you see little girl the local vet has burned in the fire the other one is fifty miles away! I don't know how to help you but I think maybe you should keep the little guy warm. He looks cold to me has he been out all this time?  
  
Laura: Yes, he'd ran away from home a few days ago and he just now came back and he had an attack like this before but never this bad.  
  
The officer picked up the shaking thing and took pity in it. He have had a pet hamster when he was a lad and knew how it felt when a pet of yours got sick or even worst died!  
  
Officer Bob: Poor little guy here I'll keep him warm with the handkerchief I used around my mouth it warm enough from the smoke and flames. Hopefully the little guy doesn't have some of rabies from being out there in the world or maybe he in shock from the fire. I must have saved a dozen cats, dogs, and other little pets from the same thing tonight.  
  
Laura: Really that many?  
  
Officer Bob: yeah there a lot of strays out now. Not to many deaths but a lot of people were seriously burned. Good thing the hospital at the far end of town.  
  
Travis: But the fire is under control now right?  
  
Officer Bob: yeah but the power is out in many places and the smoke is causing a lot of harm mostly to young children and the elders.  
  
*~*~*Inside of Hamtaro's head*~*~*~*  
  
Herbert: so you think you won Hamtaro? Ha! Just watch I cause you more pain then you ever dream of!  
  
Hamtaro: if you harm my Laura I'll destroy you even if it mean destroying myself! You bastard!  
  
Hebert: My, my where did you pick up that kind of language Hamtaro?  
  
Hamtaro: Shut UP!  
  
Hebert: we're going back to that shop!  
  
Hamtaro: No! we are not.  
  
Hebert: HA, sucks to be you Hamtaro!  
  
*~*~*~*Outside of Hamtaro head*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hamtaro began throwing up and shaking. His body was freezing and he couldn't do anything about it. All of a sudden something snapped.  
  
Officer Bob: OW! (Drops Hamtaro)  
  
Laura: OH no! He getting away! We have to catch him! (Runs after him)  
  
Travis: Wait Laura you can't go out it's dangerous! (Runs after her)  
  
Officer Bob: Hey, you crazy kids come back here! Ow, damn it! (Starts sucking on his bitten finger)  
  
Howdy: I knew it come on! We have to get Laura before Hamtaro does.  
  
Dexter: I'll go back to the shop! To warn the others.  
  
Howdy: Right see ya! (Runs out)  
  
Female cop: ACK! It's the rats again!  
  
Male cop: It's okay look there leaving out anyway.  
  
*~*~*~*~Back at the shop*~*~*~*  
  
Old man: He coming this way and fast so is the little girl.  
  
Cappy: Yo, Pops can you tell what happened to Dex and Howdy?  
  
Panda: Yeah where they at?  
  
Old man: Don't know. I believe this Hamtaro may have already killed them.  
  
Cappy: so we have to prepare ourselves then.  
  
Panda: Hell fucking yeah!  
  
Old man: You two stay out of this! This is between me and Herbert!  
  
Panda: Yo Pops if you could kill him you would have already done so. Cappy: Tru dat man! Pan ham is right let's us help ya.  
  
Old man: Okay but I can't stand to see another one of ya dead.  
  
*~*~*Back in the streets*~*~*~  
  
Laura: Hamtaro! Hamtaro! Come back here!  
  
Travis: Laura your shoes there untie! You going to fall! Slow down!  
  
Laura: I can't! Don't you see he headed for the demanded part of town? The smoke will kill him.  
  
Travis: The smoke will cause harm to you too!  
  
Laura: I don't . . .. (Falls down)  
  
Travis: Laura! (Helps her up.)  
  
Laura: Now I'll never catch him Travis! (Starts crying)  
  
Travis: (holding her) Hey look it's another hamster!  
  
Laura: Huh? (Sniff) what do you (sniff) mean?  
  
Laura look down now to see Howdy jumping up and down waving his little paws around. He never ran so fast in his life. He needed a breather and some water and a couple of sunflower seeds would be nice.  
  
Laura: But he isn't Hamtaro! (Starts crying again)  
  
Howdy thus began tugging on her shoestrings with his teeth. This was getting hopeless for a ham-ham owner Laura sure was clueless too bad she couldn't understand him.  
  
Laura: Hey cut it out you!  
  
Travis: I think he wants us to follow him.  
  
Laura: What?  
  
Travis: sure I mean doesn't it take one hamster to find another. They could even be friends are something or maybe this isn't a hamster guy. It looks like a girl too me! See the little apron in it. No one would put a apron on a guy hamster.  
  
Laura: Oh so maybe this is his girlfriend.  
  
Howdy: (thinking) Ah, I'm a guy buster and anyone can wear an apron!  
  
Travis: Come girl show us where Hamtaro is.  
  
Howdy: (thinking) oh well at least they are following me.  
  
~*~*~* Author notes: AH HA! Yes flame this all you want. I read the review and I was like so want. Actually, I have one of the better-rated R Hamtaro stories on here. It has a good plot and I mostly killed every ham-ham! YAY For me. And since I got so many flames. I'm going to finishes this story! Ah sucks to be a hamtaro fan. (Sticks tongue out) *~*~*~* 


	13. The battle inside the shop begins

Chapter ten: The battle inside the shop begins!  
  
They followed Howdy all the way towards the edge of town. They had to past cops and firefighters all the way of course but very soon; they could see the shop. Yes the hamster shop! Laura froze up and wouldn't move an inch as they notice Hamtaro little shadow crept inside. It was spooky everything from this point was blacken with ash expect the little hamster shop. Howdy tugged on her shoestrings again only to get nudged away.  
  
Laura: No! I won't go in!  
  
Travis: Laura we have too. Your hamster in there. We all saw him go inside just now.  
  
Laura: No! That old guy in there and the whole place creeps me out now okay!  
  
Travis: Listen Laura! Going in means ending all the nightmares and clearing Hamtaro's name. The old man is creepy I agree but look he must have called Hamtaro over here.  
  
Laura: Find let's go inside.  
  
Travis: can you get your knees to stop shaking long enough for you to walk?  
  
Laura: Yes.  
  
Finally, Laura had enough will power to start walking again toward the shop. Only she was walking very slowly towards the shop, which was only four blocks away. Howdy just about had it not because Travis kept calling him a girl, not because he knew something bad was happening inside that shop, but because Laura was getting on his last fucking nerve the girl was just one big cry-baby!  
  
*~*~*Inside the shop*~*~*  
  
Hamtaro had stuck and nearly killed Panda with a rather large pocketknife that had been hanging up. The old man nearly had an heart attack he knew Hamtaro had been on the way. Dexter had failed to get to the shop instead, he had followed his dream like he told Howdy he would earlier that day.  
  
Old man: Hebert! Have ye no honor? Your at least what two centuries old! Hamtaro: My name is Hamtaro ya old fart!  
  
Old man: Nay you name is Herbert. You think you won Herbert? You think this is it?  
  
Hamtaro: Lets see I have a new body. I have killed almost all you useless ham-hams and there stupid humans. Yeah I pretty much won old man.  
  
Old man: Oh till I do this.  
  
[Splash]  
  
The old man threw a greenish brown liquidly potion from a bottle. It drip down on Hamtaro body and made him sniff and shake. Cappy and Panda still stayed hidden behind the cages.  
  
Hamtaro: what! What? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME OLD MAN!  
  
Old man: I froze you for the time being to the little girl comes and I get my next potion ready.  
  
At that sound, Cappy and Panda did come out of hiding. The slowly crept to Hamtaro frozen hamster.  
  
Panda: So now you're a frozen fucker now huh Hamtaro?  
  
Cappy: yeah freeze "it's hamtaro time!" Now you're a snow-ham.  
  
Hamtaro couldn't answer back since his lips were frozen shut. Yet, in his mind he was still battling with Herbert. Herbert could easily break the ice but Hamtaro wasn't going to let him.  
  
*Dexter quest*  
  
Dexter didn't mean do what he did but it was calling him. His dream everything. Now he had to go back to the club it had to be something there but what. He didn't even notice he was running through the park where the clubhouse use to be. It was all a sign good or bad? He didn't know but it was a sign. Finally, of what seemed like hours of running non-stop, he made it to what used to be the clubhouse and lo and behold, there they were Auntie VI and Elder Ham!  
  
Dexter: What are you two doing here at this time of night?  
  
Auntie VI: don't know we were drawn here. I found this old goat sleeping near here.  
  
Elder Ham: I wasn't sleeping! I was resting!  
  
Auntie VI: whatever you old geezer ham. So Dexter what happen to the clubhouse?  
  
Dexter painfully told of everything that happen. He wasn't concerned about them having heart attacks or anything. He had to just go on and say it for if he hadn't he didn't he wouldn't have enough guts to do it. At the end, all three were silent there really wasn't much to say. Yet, Elder ham couldn't believe and needed a summary.  
  
Elder ham: So Hamtaro is evil now but not really because he just been taken over by an evil power from long ago. Now it was your job to go to this weird hamster shop to warn him of his coming but then you had to come find us and tell us your story and in this story, you told us...  
  
Dexter and Auntie VI: ENOUGH ALREADY!  
  
The old hamster was just nuts. No one had time for his senile games. They had to save the others but really, Dexter wanted to find that secret lab. Although it was night Auntie VI could see the glimmer in Dexter's eyes.  
  
Auntie VI: You want to find that shop don't you?  
  
Dexter: Yes Madam I do.  
  
Auntie VI: Then let's find it.  
  
Dexter: I don't want to be too late too..  
  
Auntie VI: listen whatever in their might be important it might even have a clue how we can help Hamtaro out.  
  
Dexter: You think so?  
  
Auntie VI: Sure of course. Even Elder ham can..  
  
The two hamster look over to see that the old hamster had fallen asleep yet again. Only to be woken up with a start and saying "oh my Hamtaro" The shook their heads as Dexter started digging in the ashes the old park had been burnt yet again. Auntie started to help much to Dexter disapproval. Elder ham did it off and on, as he kept going to sleep. Finally, Dexter hit something hard was it rock or was it the lab? He uncover it and it was the table! The table in which Snoozer used to lay on! Why hadn't it been burnt he thought the table looked as good as new well it looked like it had always.  
  
Dexter: This is freaky.  
  
Auntie VI: lets pull the table up.  
  
Dexter: okay. Funny how Dexter was a hamster known for brute strength but somehow all during the day he found it. He was using muscles he didn't even know he had. If he made it out of it, alive he wouldn't mind writing a book about it all.  
  
*Back at the hamster shop*  
  
The old man sensed Laura only a few feet away from the door also the potion was about to wear off. Hamtaro was losing it again. Herbert was coming out. The old threw yet another potion on him this time a reddish pink one that was thick and gooey like the first one. Now Hamtaro fur was all sticky and he felt like someone dropped a dozen pounds on him. Just as the freezing potion was wearing off Laura, enter the shop with Travis by her side.  
  
Laura: Hamtaro! What happen to you! (Looks at the old man) Hey, what did you do to my Hamster mister?  
  
Hamtaro looked like he belonged in a freak show. He fur was about five to six different colors, green, brown, pink, and red. He looked like someone did a color by number on him but the person was color blinded. Plus he looked frozen.  
  
Old Man: I stop your hamster from harming his other friends here.  
  
Laura: You lie! Clean my hamster up and let him go!  
  
Hamtaro: I think it time for you to go.  
  
[Major shock]  
  
Laura and Travis just stared at the multi colored Hamster as he began to crawl toward them. Were they sleepy or what? No way did they just hear Hamtaro talk!  
  
Herbert: why are you looking at me like that!  
  
Laura: when did you learn to talk?  
  
Herbert: what the? Old man this is your doing!  
  
Old man: Why yes it is. Now that we all can understand each other. Let the final battle begin.  
  
Travis: what battle! Look old man we are not hear to fight! We came to get hamtaro and leave!  
  
Herbert: Ah the noble hero and lover of Laura speaks! What the matter fearful of a little hamster.  
  
Travis eyed Hamtaro. What was wrong with the hamster loving and caring at first now evil and venomous. The two stared at each other for a while and it seemed now one wanted to break the silence either.  
  
Panda: Look Hamtaro we don't know what the hell going on in your head but you better kick that Herbert evil spirit outta ya and fast.  
  
Cappy: yeah cause we ain't lettin' you hurt your former master.  
  
Laura: it's true. Everything you said was true.  
  
Herbert: Yeah the old fart was right I'm a brand new ham! I'm not Hamtaro! I'm Herbert the next world leader!  
  
Panda and Cappy: over our dead bodies! Fucker!  
  
Travis: wow hamster have that kind of language!  
  
Herbert: Get use to it fag!  
  
Travis: what the hell you call me you retarded fuzz-ball! I can and will step on you.  
  
Herbert: Try it I dare you!  
  
Laura: stop it please Hamtaro please! Come back! (Starts crying)  
  
Herbert: no need to cry it will all be over soon.  
  
Howdy had been quiet and well hidden and for a good reason. It seemed that Dexter was not there which is why everyone was shock and didn't know quiet what to do. Had Hamtaro gotten to him before he could warn the others? Finally Howdy jumped down and did what he thought was the best thing to do under the situation. Howdy snuck his teeth into the back of Hamtaro skin causing blood to leak out and Hamtaro screaming in total pain. Laura screamed for him to stop and knocked Howdy off with her foot. She picked up what she thought was still her hamster.  
  
Laura: are you okay Hamtaro speak to me.  
  
Hamtaro opened his eye which way blood red and spinning around. He sunk his teeth and claws deep into Laura's hand cause her to scream out in pain and actually start banging her hand against the wall. Travis as freaked as he way by this got a broom and whacked Hamtaro off her. Laura's hand was broken and bleeding badly. Hamtaro started foaming from the mouth again and blood dripping out of it.  
  
Travis: What the hell wrong with your hamster Laura. Oh, my god are you okay your hand can you move it at all? Laura: No. It hurts. God Hamtaro why! (You know she screaming and crying)  
  
Herbert: I told you my name is Hebert!  
  
Cappy: hey Hebert?  
  
Herbert: what?  
  
[PUNCH]  
  
Cappy knocked him square in the face as then Howdy, Panda, and himself totally started attack him. Biting, clawing and rolling around all over the place. The old man ignore it all and worked on his potion and muttered, "if only I had that book." Yet Travis had over hear even though Laura's cries of pain and horror.  
  
Travis: what book.  
  
This caught the old man by surprise he didn't think anyone had heard he took a slip of gin and clear his throat.  
  
Old man: I lost my spell book.  
  
This caught Hebert ears even though at the moment they were being chewed on. He kneed Howdy between the hind legs as he slammed Panda and Cappy's heads together. All three were knocked out as Herbert let out a bone- chilling laugh.  
  
Herbert: YOU FOOL YOU LOST THE BOOK! (Laughs more) That was the only way to destroy me! I knew your spells were weak. Now you all shall die and once your all dead, I Herbert the hamster shall take over the world.  
  
Howdy: You going to rule a world with just yourself in it?  
  
Herbert: Yes a cold, dark, lonely planet is what I been dreaming of for a long time.  
  
Travis: Hamster you piss me off. (A/N: Damn too much YYH right there I should work on this later.)  
  
Hebert: (mockingly) Oh, and where did you pick that pretty little word up?  
  
Travis: shut up you evil hamster who do you think you are? Give Laura hamster back his body or mind or whatever you took of his.  
  
Herbert: Hamtaro is gone. That loser had his chance to destroy me but did he take it? NO! He liked the power, the freedom, and the popularity even of killing all his friends. Hamtaro was a weak and foolish little hamster. He much better use now than ever.  
  
[Smack]  
  
Laura threw a shoe at him a very dirty one at that. Hamtaro poor little body bounce off the wall and flat on his face. Laura knew now that it wasn't hamtaro anymore and that they would have to find a way to either destroy the evil in her Hamtaro or find a way to trap it again. Travis had tied her hand so she could hardly move it at all actually it hurt to much to move.  
  
Herbert: BITCH! You pay for that. Yeah hey kids I have a show just for you.  
  
Travis: Hey don't you ever call..  
  
Herbert: Shut the hell up ya fucking fag. I have something to show all ya.  
  
Howdy: what the hell what.  
  
Panda: Stop trying to talk like me in cappie man!  
  
Cappy: yeah you piss me off wit that shit.  
  
(A/n: Hell at this point I'm even confused on which is which. Basically, the outside is and always was Hamtaro and the inside is and most was Herbert. Ahem)  
  
Hamtaro jumped out and dropped a bloody bag onto the floor. Already everyone nose were being affected by it. What was in the bag?  
  
*~*~*~*Author notes: I dunno but I'm going to sleep so like whatever. I'll work on this later today. I need a nap. Also, I post another chapter of my Inuyasha story too. Busy me. See ya later*~*~*~*~*~ 


	14. Out of the bag and inside the box

Chapter eleven: Out of the bag. Into the box.  
  
*~*~*~A/n: Look! I finally felt like writing. It been bugging me why I never finish this story for some time now. Actually, I might not ever finish my other Inuyasha story either. I may even delete it. Although a few people have either e-mail to update or even left a review to finish my stories. Weird. Although Hamtaro hardly comes on anymore. Oh well here's the ending to this weird story of mine. (I think) *~*~*~*~*  
  
Cappy: Yo, that shit sinks.  
  
Panda: Dude I'm feelin' chingy.  
  
Cappy: Dude that makes no sense!  
  
Panda: Dude we have to stop sayin' "dude" it sucks!  
  
Cappy: Aright G ya 'ight.  
  
Hamtaro: Shut the fuck up and look.  
  
Hamtaro untied the bag and the other grasped. Body parts of the other ham- hams rolled out and bloody items. Hamtaro let out a sadistic laugh at their shocked faces. He was loving every minute of it. The old was even disgusted by this displayed of lunacy. He went right back to work on his spell. This crazy bastard had to be stopped. If only he had his book of spells.  
  
{The clubhouse}  
  
Dexter couldn't believe where he was! Once he had pulled, the table up there was a switch. That switch opened up a secret opening it was a cave. It would seem that this was supposed to be an escape exit. However, Boss hadn't used it though it wouldn't had matter Hamtaro killed him anyway. Well the evil inside of the poor ham-ham anyway. Dexter followed Aunt Vi and Elder ham till they came to a crossroad. Now they would have to spilt up.  
  
Dexter: Which way.  
  
Auntie Vi: To the left. The right way just leads to outside or a dead end.  
  
Dexter: Okay.  
  
Elder Ham: Funny I had forgotten about that.  
  
Auntie Vi: I know.  
  
Dexter: What's supposed to be down here anyways.  
  
Auntie Vi: Something that can stop all this mess. I'm not quite sure what however. Something that Boss had found long ago.  
  
Dexter: Will it save Hamtaro or destroy him?  
  
Auntie Vi: I don't know lets hope it save his mad behind.  
  
Elder Ham: This is most ill fated.  
  
Finally, they came to another door. With a little force, they manage to open it up. After the dust settled and their eyes stopped watering and cleared. Though Elder ham was having a coughing fit as well as Auntie Vi they did manage to take a few steps in.  
  
Dexter: Holy Crap!  
  
Auntie Vi: wait let me get the lights.  
  
After she got the light Dexter let out a grasped he couldn't believe what he saw! It looked like an very old museum with different kinds of old artifacts from long ago. Though most of the stuff weren't in mint condition. There were cases of bottle caps, stamps, candy wrappers, and even pieces of coins. There were bookcase of books even if most weren't bind any longer there were still neatly stacked side by side. There were murals of colored glass, old soda bottle, scarps of newspapers, fancy ribbons, broken snow globes, and pieces of jewel almost everywhere but in an orderly fashion.  
  
Dexter: What is all this?  
  
Auntie Vi: Me, Boss, and Elder Ham all had the same hobby. We love to collect stuff from the human world. Mind you, we can't bring anything too big in here despite the size and space of the room. We hadn't been in here for a couple of months as you can tell by the amount of dust.  
  
Dexter: Should have had added some kind of ventilation in here.  
  
Elder Ham: we had thought about it but we never got around to it.  
  
Dexter: So what or we looking for.  
  
Auntie Vi: A book.  
  
Dexter: WHAT! There a million books in here. (Starts searching around in a bookcase) What kind of book? We don't have time for this! Man this hopeless! (Tossing books around)  
  
Auntie Vi: The book we're looking for is special. It's in a box with a big warning on it. I'll know it when I see it.  
  
Dexter: What's does this box looks like.  
  
Auntie Vi: Here it is.  
  
Dexter: whoa.  
  
The box was in its only corner of the vast room. Mark with all kinds of warning labels and police tape. Something really eerie about the box a strange vibe was transferring from it. Dexter didn't know what to make from it all. Though he sure as hell didn't want to go near the box.  
  
Elder Ham: Give you the chills doesn't it?  
  
Dexter: Yes.  
  
Auntie Vi: Stop ye complaining. Let's open it up.  
  
While the two males, ham-hams were freaking out since Auntie Vi had a axe. Plus the fact that she was swinging it around like some derange psycho. The two jumped out the way as the old lady ham-ham hacked the box opened. Dexter and elder ham to cover behind some glass cases. As the dust that had been around the box settled and their eyes cleared once more.  
  
Dexter: what the  
  
Auntie Vi: No harm done see.  
  
Dexter: No even a scratch on it. Amazing!  
  
Auntie Vi: This is a very old and powerful book.  
  
Elder Ham: Yes even though we are unable to open it.  
  
Dexter: (amine fall and tons of sweat drops on his head) Then how is it powerful and old! You don't even know what's in it!  
  
Elder ham: It is powerful and old. Since the day, we found it.  
  
Dexter: Oh?  
  
Auntie Vi: I'll tell you a quick story about it. Come on help me carry this thing outside.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
A young looking Vi was running hand in hand with a younger looking Elder Ham down a cobbler stone path. The sun was starting to set as the last of the trolleys were rolling past them. Though they would still have to watch for horse drawn carriages that sometimes passed by. The slow but steady fire trucks were rolling down the hills. An earthquake had just occurred and it had started several small fires. However a couple of the fires combine and exploded into a super inferno. The two hamsters had already predicted the earthquake long before the human did. The two ran up and around alleys, they weren't any need to worry about bigger animals like cats or dogs since they had already fled the city.  
  
The two enter a small factory as they began to catch their breath. The factory had closed many years ago due to the fact that too many workers having abnormal accidents and its owners. Needless to say, this wasn't the safest place for two small hamster to be. The factory had been infected with a rats, bats, cockroaches, and other insects. The two couldn't see in the dark as they kept bumping into things slightly.  
  
After knocking over something that could be taken for a box. Dozen of pairs of red eyes beamed from up above them. High pitched screeching and scampering from all around them soon followed. The bats started to fly around them in the dark their eyes had adjust somewhat however not enough to see where or how the bats were coming from. The rats then started to chase. Though this only started a war between the two rodents creatures. This gave the two time to high tail it out of their though upon running up and out Elder ham had hot the light switch which caused all the rodents to go blind for a few seconds and scurry away toward any dark corner of the room.  
  
Finally, the two hamster could look at their surrounding clearly. The box that they had knocked over had have a lot of books in it as well as paper. However, this certain book caught their attention. Since it had the symbol of death on it. (A/n: The one with the skull with two bone across)  
  
Auntie Vi: A pirate book! It would be perfect for our collection.  
  
Elder ham: Yes it could have maps of buried treasure.  
  
Auntie Vi: You think we should read it first?  
  
Elder Ham: No, lets get it and get out here. My fur is starting to tingle again.  
  
Auntie Vi: That fire is a comin' this way.  
  
Elder ham: something funny about this book though.  
  
So, the two hamsters used the little strength they had and picked up the book and left. Over the year as they changed location and hidden the book in different places the book never wore or tore. Even when one of their many owners house caught on fire the book didn't burn it was the only thing that was intact. When cats attacked while they had the book it somehow protect them.  
  
Thus, finally unable to carry the book or more truthfully could no longer share the book among each other they stored where it now laid. However, a strange aura had started form around the book. It was a eerie dark power that was emitting from it which is why Boss had wrote in the last letter he had since the two.  
  
{End flashback}  
  
They were near the shop now. They could see that most of the city was gone engulf by the flames. It didn't seem like a single living thing could be found for miles around. They stop to catch their breath as Elder ham took a short nap. Dexter was dreading to have to go back into the shop but he knew in order to stop the madness he would have to go inside the shop.  
  
Dexter: Let's hope that we're not too late.  
  
Auntie Vi: HA, HA the Calvary is here!  
  
Dexter: Uh huh lets go!  
  
[A/n: Whew that all I can write for now. Only five pages huh? Yeah I know I a sad, sorry little fan fic author I haven't written anything in months. I'm in a complete dry spell. I might not ever finish any of these stories. Though you still should review. Forgive me.] 


End file.
